Spring is another word for love
by Eraman
Summary: They are from different worlds but that won't stop them. But will their parents? Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Cherry Valance loved the spring, everything was coming back to life, the flowers were blooming, the trees started to get green and birds were singing. But what she loved the most was that it was the season of love. Cherry had been in love with Bob Sheldon before he got killed and had had a hard time to love again. Until she met _him._ Her heart was beating faster and she became full of joy just thinking of him. His wonderful dark eyes and his silky hair, she didn't care that he was a greaser. She didn't care that he was working at a gasoline station she loved him and knew that soon he would be hers. She knew he was feeling the same.

* * *

It had all began when Cherry, her best friend Marcia, their friend Sophia, Marcia's cousin Bella Donna or BD as she was called and Cherry's little sister Gracie was going around town in Marcia's Mustang.

"Please can we go to the east side", Sophia begged. She was sitting in the backseat with BD and Gracie. "The runts are begging to see a greaser; they don't get the picture when I describe them."

"We do", BD argued. "They're poor, were jeans and leather or jeans jackets, they have long greasy hair and look mean."

"Not all of them", Marcia chuckled. It was known by all that Sodapop Curtis was one of the cutest guys in Tulsa and that he didn't look mean.

"Fine then", Cherry said and turned to the girls in the back. "We have to get some more gas so we can stop by at the DX. There are two greasers working there."

"Yay", Gracie said smiling wide.

"Why are you so happy about it", Sophia asked and glared at her. "I don't want to be near them! They're rude and stink."

Gracie flushed; she was 15 years old and the youngest of the girls. She also had a secret, a secret crush… A secret crush on a certain greaser.

"They do not", Cherry argued. "Some of them are pretty nice."

"Oh I forgot that you and Marcia were dating those boys at the drive in last year."

"So", Marcia spat. "They were nice."

"Who was it", Sophia continued on as if she hadn't heard her. "Ponyboy Curtis, that scared boy Johnny and that dumbass I-can't-get-through-high-school-idiot Two-Bit."

Marcia angrily hit the brakes and turned around to face her.

"Shut up Sophia", she spat. "Two-Bit is my friend. He's a really cool guy."

"Fine", Sophia huffed. "There's the DX. Hurry I don't want to stay here all day."

* * *

"Two-Bit", Steve growled as his friend was busy talking about another of his blondes. "Can ya get it through your thick skull that Soda and I are trying to work to get the Sheppard's car going?"

"So", Two-Bit said and patted Steve on the back. "Are ya scared they're gonna knock your head off?"

"No, but they are in the shop right know and if we know them right they are trying to steal as much as they can and I feel sorry for Charlie who is in there."

"We might lose our jobs", Soda said as he came out from underneath the car.

"Don't worry Soda", Pony assured him. "They won't take that much, Curly promised to talk to Tim."

"Yeah as if that will work", Dallas snorted and Johnny just stayed quiet.

"Randle, Curtis", Tim yelled as he and his gang entered. "Are ya done yet?"

"For the hundredth time ya greasy hood", Steve growled when he saw that the Sheppard gang had a lot of stuff in their pockets. "If you guys get the two of us fired you'll never drive this car or any car again."

"Big words from a shrimp", one big guy said and Steve's clenched his fists.

"Just ignore him", Soda murmured. "He's just jealous ya got something in your head and he's not."

"Hey", Dallas had yelled to the big greaser. "Watch how ya talk to my buddy, he's the one who can fix your car."

Tim laughed. "Chill Dally we were only joking, we actually paid for most of this junk."

"Really", Soda said and eyed him.

"Yep."

"Soda, Steve", Charlie yelled from the shop. "Can ya go and help that car?"

"As if we're not busy enough", Steve grumbled.

"Ya fix this man and I'll pump the gas", Soda said friendly.

"Whatever", Steve grumbled as he started to work again.

* * *

"Are all of those greasers", BD asked and looked at all the boys in the garage.

"Yes", Sophia said. "And there are two of the worst hoods in town; Dallas Winston and Tim Sheppard."

"Well hello there", Soda said when he saw who it was. "If it isn't Ms. Valance and Mrs. Two-Bit."

"Hi Soda", Marcia said and smiled. "And ya know me and Two-Bit are only friends. He's not my type."

"Oh and who's you type then?"

Marcia bit her lip and sneaked a peak over at the garage. Soda followed her gaze and smiled. Steve was arguing with Tim about something, probably payment.

"Ya got a thing for Sheppard", he teased.

"No God no my folks would kill me!"

"And so would he", Sophia grumbled.

"Ah I see that ya brought Ms. Sunshine", Soda said and smiled at Sophia. "But who are these other lovely ladies?"

BD and Gracie chuckled and looked away shyly.

"The girl with the black hair is my little cousin Bella Donna", Marcia explained. "She's visiting me from New Orleans."

"My friends call me BD or Poison 'cause my looks are deadly", BD said smiling wide and Soda laughed.

"Geez I like this girl she's funny. And who is this other lovely lady?"

"I-I'm Gracie Valance", the little redhead said. "Y-you already know m-my sister S-Sherry."

"Geez girl stop stuttering", Dallas said from behind Soda. "Oh lookie here, Ms. Moody is in town."

"Hi Dallas", Sophia spat. "Can you give us our gas now please Sodapop? We wanna leave."

"Aw can't ya hang around", Two-Bit asked as Soda filled up the car.

"Nope", Marcia said and smiled. "If we stay around you for too long we might grows big ears and tails."

"Aw but that would look cute on you."

"Thanks Two-Bit but I like my stunning looks already."

"Yeah you're stunning alright", Dallas said and smiled. "Do the cops stop ya often 'cause you're so ugly it causes havoc."

"Knock it off Dallas", Steve said and slapped Dallas on the arm. The Sheppards had already left and now Steve, Pony and Johnny had walked over to see what took so long time. "The cops would consider stopping you for looking bad."

"Tell me something", Marcia said sweetly. "Did a rooster crow and did the clocks stop while you were doing ugly faces before a mirror. 'Cause I hate to tell ya _darling_ you're no beauty yourself."

The guys laughed and Dallas cursed and walked away.

"Hey Sophia", he said just as he walked past her. "If ya ever tire on being a rich brat ya know where to find me to have some fun."

"I rather nail my tongue to a pole", Sophia huffed while Marcia paid Soda. But this noticed her casting hungry eyes on his best friend's bare chest.

* * *

"He was so cute", BD said later that evening when she and the girls were back in Marcia's room.

"Who", Marcia asked.

"That boy with the black eyes and dark hair."

"Johnny", Sophia snorted. "That boy is scared for everything."

"Then I'll make sure he's not afraid of me."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah our parents would kill us", Marcia said and sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Please don't tell me you still have a crush on that grease mechanic!"

"It's not my fault he looks so good", Marcia said and turned a bit red.

"Cherry", Gracie asked and turned to her sister. "Why did you become so shy at the DX?"

"I wasn't", Cherry said. "I just let Marcia do the talking."

"But you didn't even say hi to that boy Soda", BD pointed out.

"Oh my God", Marcia said when he saw how red her friend turned. "You like him don't you?!"

"What? No that's crazy!"

"Well I can understand Cherry", Sophia said. "Soda's hot! Come on girl spill how long have you had a crush on the guy?"

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"You do", the other girls said.

"Nope not like Sophia."

"What about me", Sophia asked confused.

"You have a crush on Dallas Winston!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"I hate the guy!"

"Yeah right", Marcia snorted. "Whenever he comes around or we talk about him you pretend that you don't like him. But still you turn bright red."

"I do not!"

"Uhm", the other girls looked at each other and Marcia took out a mirror and showed Sophia her reflection. She was bright red in her face.

"Whatever I'm going home", she said and left. "At least Gracie isn't in love with some grease so our parents can be proud of her at least."

"Aha you just admitted you like him!" Marcia said.

"No I just said I like a greaser… Not a hood."

* * *

_Dear diary_

_Today was wonderful, I saw my prince charming. But I know mom and dad would kill me or lock me in if they knew I was falling for a greaser. But I can't help it he is so good looking. I love his eyes, his hair, his arms… his ass. I love him and it ache in me when I think of how we are not together. I just wonder one thing…. Does he feel the same?_

* * *

Steve was cleaning the floor and Soda was emptying the register. It was time to close for the day and he couldn't get _her_ out of his head. He had to tell someone.

"Soda", he said quietly.

"Yeah man?"

"I have a problem…"

"Your dad kicked ya out again?"

"No", Steve sat down on the counter and sighed. "I'm in love…"

"With Evie?"

"No with someone else and if I don't get to be with her I think I'll fall to pieces!"

Soda walked around the counter and looked into his friend's eyes.

"Does a dark haired socgirl have anything to do with it", he asked.

"How'd ya know", Steve asked shocked.

"I saw how you looked at Marcia Steve."

"She would never want a guy like me…"

"Don't be so sure about that."

"What ya mean?"

"I saw how she looked at ya… Like a cat checking out milk."

"Ya crazy… Ya mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"No… No you wouldn't. Think I can ask her out?"

"Sure go for it!"

"You're the best Soda thanks."

"No problem man", Soda smiled brightly and thought. "_Now only if I could get courage enough to ask Cherry out._"

* * *

Written by request from BellaVision and not part of my other series


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

Evie was a beautiful girl with dark blue eyes and dark hair that went down to her shoulders. Once Steve had loved her more than anything, but now he didn't and he knew it was time to tell her… it was time to break her heart.

Steve was waiting at her locker after first period and saw her coming towards him with Sylvia and Kathy in tow.

"Hi baby", she said and reached up to kiss him but he pulled back. "Is something wrong?"

"Evie I need to talk to you", he said softly.

"Okay what's up?"

"In private."

"Nuhu", Sylvia said. "If ya have anything to say to Evie ya can say it right in front of us right girls?"

"Yeah", Kathy said and nodded and Evie just shrugged.

"Please", Steve said but the girls stayed. "Fine… Evie I wanna break up."

The three girls stared at him.

"What", Evie whispered.

"Listen to me okay? I loved ya a lot but I don't have the same feelings I used to have. I also realized we've had a lot of fights these past months and we fight almost every day. Don't try to deny that ya see it too. I know you do. You're a smart girl and you're beautiful and you deserve something better than me."

"But I don't want something better", Evie yelled with tears going down her cheeks and she flung ehr arms around him. "I want you!" People stared at them as she raised her voice to a shout.

"But I don't want you", Steve said and freed himself from her arms. "Evie please don't 'cause a scene. You'll find someone new, I know it. But it's over."

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes I think so. I didn't want to hurt you but I can't stay with you. I'm sorry Evie but we're done now." Steve turned to walk away but she grabbed his wrist.

"No I won't let ya walk away from me", she shrieked. "You're my boyfriend! We're perfect for each other!"

"Can't ya get it into your head that it's over", Steve said and yanked his arm free. "See ya around Evie."

"Steve come back here", she yelled after him. "Steve!"

* * *

"What was all that about", Marcia whispered to Cherry as they walked down the hallway. Everyone had heard Evie yell at Steve to come back.

"Who knows and who cares", Sophia said as she opened her locker.

"Hi Ponyboy", Cherry said as the young greaser walked down the hallway with Dallas.

"Hi Cherry", Ponyboy answered and walked over.

"Do you know what happened to the wicked-witch-of-the-east", Marcia asked. She'd never liked Evie, even less after starting to fall in love with Steve.

"No clue", Pony said and shrugged. "But at the sound of it Steve broke up with her."

"About time", Dallas huffed and leaned on the lockers beside Sophia. "Stupid broad is getting on my nerves."

"What girl isn't getting on your nerves", Marcia asked smiling.

"Ms. Moody here", he answered and smiled smugly. "She is a permanent terror in my head."

"Oh really", Sophia said and stomped down on his foot. "Now I'll leave a permanent mark on your foot." She stormed down the hall with Cherry and Marcia.

"Damn", Dallas swore and smiled. "I like that girl."

"What ya say", Pony asked.

"Nothing kid just shut up."

* * *

_**Author's note: **I know it's a bit short but i couldn't continue after that, it felt like the perfect end_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

"So ya broke up with Evie", Soda asked Steve at work. It was two hours from closing and the boys were itching to get home.

"Yeah… but that girl… she doesn't get what 'I wanna break up means'. She still wants me."

"But you want Marcia."

"Yes and you want Cherry."

"I… how… what ya…"

"Save it Soda I know ya like you know me. I saw how ya looked at her and how she looked at you. Or rather how she didn't look at ya, she was all red in her face and shy. Since when has Cherry been shy?!"

"Uh… I dunno."

"Aw come on man just admit it!"

"Fine… I kinda like her. But her pears would never let her date me."

"Have some faith! Next time I see Marcia I'll ask her."

"Ask her what", a voice said and they turned to see Sophia standing there with her arms crossed.

"Nothing", Steve grumbled.

"Aw Randle don't think I didn't hear you two talking."

"What ya want Sophia", Soda asked and jumped off the counter.

"I want you two grease balls to tell that hood Dallas Winston to leave me the hell alone or I'll personally castrate him!"

"What has he done now", Steve asked and smiled.

"The ass is driving me insane with his pretended flirting."

"Are ya sure he's just pretending", Soda asked tiredly. Most of the gang suspected Dallas was in love with Sophia aka Ms. Moody or Ms. Sunshine. Everyone except Pony, Two-Bit **_and_** Dallas knew he was in love with her.

"Of course I'm sure Sodapop", Sophia spat at him. "He's so immature and too rude to be meaning it seriously."

"Ya know he reminds me of you", Steve said and smiled wickedly.

"Shut the fuck up ya dick head", Sophia yelled and tried to swat him. But Steve jumped back and laughed.

"What a language", Soda teased and ducked behind the counter after Sophia took a swing at his head with the broom that had been standing at the counter. "Geez girl take it easy!"

"See", Steve said and ducked from another swing from Ms. Moody. "They even got the same temperament... and vocabulary!"

"Shut up", Sophia said and swung her broom and hit Steve on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Ya deserved it!"

"Sophia what on earth are you doing", Marcia's voice reached them and Sophia dropped the broom embarrassed.

"I was just uh teaching Steve and Soda how to sweep the air... excuse me", Sophia mumbled and hurried outside.

"What did you tell her to make her blow up like that?" Marcia asked Steve who was rubbing his sore shoulder.

"We were just joking that she are a lot like Dallas", he mumbled and Soda came up from behind the counter.

"And we told her that maybe he really likes her", he told Marcia. "That's why he teases her so much…"

"Don't I know it", Marcia said and smiled brightly and Steve felt his knees go week. "Well I better be going now."

Soda looked at Steve and nodded towards Marcia's back as the girl got closer to the door.

"Uh Marcia", Steve called out and she stopped.

"Yeah", she asked and turned around.

"Uh I was just thinking that uhm… maybe… ya know… Uh would ya like to go out with me this weekend?"

Marcia felt that she was about to scream out YES but suppressed the urge to do so… with all her willpower. Instead she just smiled at him and said:

"I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah uh sure… cool."

She smiled and left.

* * *

_Dear diary_

_YES he asked me out! Oh my God he asked me out I've never been this happy in my entire life! The cutest guy in all of Tulsa has asked me out! I can barely wait to tell him yes! And to tell Cherry… and have her ask Soda out. Maybe we can go on a double date!_

_

* * *

_

Dear diary

_Maybe he does like me… Marcia told me he does… But he's a greaser and a hood. My parents would never allow me to date him. But my heart ache to be with him, my soul cries his name and my lips long for his. I'm in pain and I can't stand it for much longer. But I have to know… Does he feel what everyone says he feel? Does he feel like me? _

* * *

_**Author's note: **Still a bit short i know... But hey I'm not really a romantic so this might be interesting in the future_


	4. Chapter 4

****

Part 3

She sat on the fence dangling with her legs in the cold air. She was waiting for him, the boy she loved… the boy that loved her. She looked down the street and sighed heavily. Why was he late?

* * *

"Darry I'm going out", Pony yelled as he put on his coat and hoped to sneak out before Darry protested.

"Where are you going?" Darry asked from the kitchen.

"Johnny and I are going to the drive in!"

"Okay fine, but be home at ten savvy?"

"Yes Darry!"

Ponyboy ran out the door and Darry smiled, he was glad his little brother had a friend like Johnny.

* * *

"Hi Ponyboy", she said and jumped of the fence.

"Hi Gracie", he said and kissed her on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"You can bet I am! Mom thinks I'm out with a friend."

"Darry thinks the same about me."

"Why are we lying", Gracie asked as they started to walk towards the movies.

"We lie to them 'cause they won't understand us", Pony answered as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"I think we're wrong… Sherry would understand."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah I read in her diary."

"Gracie that's against the law!"

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. 'sides she was making fun of me so I were gonna find out a secret to blackmail her with."

"What did ya find?"

Gracie's smile widened and her cheeks turned red.

"Guess who has a crush on your brother Sodapop!" she said happily.

"No way", Pony smiled wide. "Cherry likes him?"

"Nu uh she **_loves_** him. She wrote all kind of poetry about him. Juck some of it made me sick!"

"I thought you liked fluffy stuff."

"I do… but her fluffy stuff was ultra fluffy!"

Pony laughed and they entered the movies.

* * *

After the movie they walked outside and talked a little and then a familiar car came in sight.

"Oh shit", Pony said and pulled her behind a pillar.

"What", she asked and saw how the car stopped.

"It's Two-Bit… what is he doing here?"

"Hey Ponyboy", a familiar voice yelled and Pony winced.

"Aw man", he mumbled and kissed his girl and whispered: "I love ya I see ya at school tomorrow okay?"

"Sure."

Pony walked out of the hiding place and came face to face with Darry. His older brother looked mad.

"Hi Darry", Pony said.

"Pony if ya wanted to go to the movies alone you could just have told me!" Darry said as they walked to the car. "Johnny came to the house with Dallas."

"I'm sorry Darry… But I thought after all that happened with Bob… I thought ya wouldn't let me go."

"Aw chill Darry", Two-Bit said as they climbed into the car. "The kid's okay what are ya going on about?"

"Stay out of this Two-Bit", Darry growled and turned to Pony again. "I'm just mad that ya lied to me Pony."

"I know… I'm sorry Darry. I won't do it again."

"Let's hope so… now for your punishment… you're grounded for four days."

"Okay", Pony mumbled and looked out the window to see Gracie blow an air kiss at him. He smiled at her and they drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

Cherry looked out through the window of her family's living room and saw her little sister climb out of a familiar Mustang, wave and then run up to the house.

"Where have you been", Cherry asked as soon as Gracie came in. "And what were you doing with Randy Adderson?"

"Relax Sherry", Gracie said as she took off her coat. "I was walking home from the movies and he saw me and stopped the car and offered me a ride so I wouldn't be attacked."

"I told you to stay away from Randy and his friends."

"He was just polite and offering a young lady a ride home. It's not as if I'm dating him."

"You're what?! Gracie he's 18 years old for Christ's sake!"

"I said I wasn't dating him… I'm dating someone else."

"What?! You're just fifteen!"

"So? So is my boyfriend."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since I asked Ponyboy Curtis out. You should do that too. Not Pony I mean Sodapop. I know you like him a lot."

"I do not! He's a greaser, his hair is oily and so is he."

"Oh I thought you thought '_he looks like a Greek God with eyes as dark chocolate, that is the candy of love, and hair as silky as the sheets in your bed'_."

"**YOU'VE READ MY DIARY**?!"

Gracie just smiled and nodded.

"You little brat", Cherry yelled at her and tried to grab her younger sister. "Get your ass over here!"

"Nu ah", Gracie taunted.

"Gracie Maria Carmen Valance just wait until I tell mom that you read my diary!"

"Do that Sherry Elisabeth Jenifer Valance and I tell mom you want to run away with a greaser."

Cherry stared at her sister and then growled:

"Then I tell them you're dating one."

"Oh so I'm the bad girl in this family? Fine at least I wasn't dating an abusing, drunk and spoilt jerk that ended up dead in a park because of me!"

Both girls stared at each other and Gracie knew she'd crossed the line. She knew her sister still felt a bit guilty for that.

"I'm sorry Sherry I didn't mean it", she said and looked at the floor.

"Yeah you did. And know what? I don't care. It's the truth and sometimes the truth hurts."

"Yeah but you shouldn't have to be reminded of it."

"Everywhere I went I was reminded of it, of him… until I really noticed Sodapop Curtis."

"You know I think he likes you too."

"I don't think so. But hey let's not focus on me. Tell me about your date with Ponyboy."

Gracie smiled and started talking about everything about her boyfriend and Cherry smiled and felt a bit jealous. Then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who it can be", Cherry said and walked over to the door and opened.

"Steve just asked me out!" Marcia said and hurried inside. "I don't know if I should tell him yes right away or play hard to catch!"

Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Just say yes and get over with it", she said.

"Oh but I don't want to sound too eager."

"Jesus it's taken you three years in high school to finally figure out you like him. Say yes already."

"What's with your sister Cherry", Marcia asked and turned to her best friend.

"She was on a date", Cherry answered.

"Oh really", Marcia said enthusiastically. "Tell me all about it sweetheart!"

"If I do will you say yes to Steve tomorrow at school?"

"Yes, yes now get on with it!"

* * *

On the other side of town Steve was busy sneaking into the kitchen to get something to eat while his dad was passed out on the sofa. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck can that be this late", Steve muttered as he went over to the door and opened.

"Surprise", a happy voice yelled and he had a girl in his arms. She had dark and a bit curly hair, dark eyes and a big smile. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top with Mickey Mouse and a brown suede jacket. Behind her another woman stood. She had the same hair and eyes and was holding a bag in her hands.

"Alicia, Aunt Rebecca", Steve said shocked and gave Alicia a one arm hug while holding onto the doorpost with his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"We drove all the way from Kansas to come visit you and Charles", Aunt Rebecca said and smiled. "Is he here?"

"Uh… yeah he's passed out on the couch."

"Again", Rebecca said and sighed. "Well we'll change that. Come on now dears get inside it's cold out here."

"Uh yeah."

Steve shut the door, not noticing the greaser with the rusty sideburns stare at the spot where he'd just seen the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"_Man_", he thought. "_Mickey wants Minnie._"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5**

Marcia hated school, she really hated it. Almost nowhere else the rift between greasers and socs was so noticeable. She sighed heavily as she walked down the hallway where she knew Steve's locker was. There she found him looking for something inside it. She smiled wickedly and snuck up behind him and yelled:

"Hey Steve!"

Steve jumped high, resulting in him banging his head on the top of his locker.

"Damn it Two-Bit why can't you…" he trailed off when he saw Marcia smiling bright at him. "Oh hi Marcia I didn't hear ya there."

"That's the whole point with sneaking up on people."

"Yeah… ya shouldn't do it. You can hurt someone."

"Like your thick skull would crack by that."

"Are ya here to insult me", Steve asked as he started to look through his locker again.

"Nope", she said and leaned against the lockers beside his.

"Then what do ya want Ms. Supersoc."

"That's Cherry not me."

"Fine what do ya want Ms. Second-to-supersoc?"

"That's better and I want to say yes."

Steve stopped looking through his locker and came out from behind the door so he could look at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes." Marcia felt her cheeks go red when he smiled at her.

"Cool", he said. "I'll pick ya up Saturday at 13.00 at your house."

"No not my house! Pick me up at the DX."

"Okay", Steve said. "Be sure to wear a warm jacket and maybe some trousers. Skirt isn't so functional where we're going."

"Oh", Marcia asked confused. When Randy had asked her out he'd told her to wear a skirt or dress. "Okay… well I see ya then." She kissed his cheek and left smiling happily. Steve first just stood there in shock then closed the door and leaned against it with a wide smile.

"Oh man", he said and walked to his next class… music. On the other side of the hallway Evie had seen everything and her eyes narrowed.

"So that rich little brat are trying to steal my Stevie from me", she said to herself. "Huh she'll regret ever looking at him." She slammed her locker shut and left.

* * *

Soda was bored at the DX that lunch. No one in the gang had dropped by as they used to. Suddenly he heard the sound of a car breaking down. He chuckled and walked outside to find Cherry in her red car slamming her fists onto the steering wheel.

"Having problem", Soda asked and smiled.

"What does it look like", Cherry snapped. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Aw don't worry Cherie", he said with a fake French accent. "Ya just out of gas and this is a gas station."

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

Soda laughed and started to fill the car up.

"So any plans for the weekend", Soda asked kindly.

"No not yet, me and the girls might go to the movies. If not Marcia will go out with your greasy friend."

"Oh yeah those two will make quiet a pair… Geez I think everyone saw them liking each other before they did."

Cherry laughed nervously remembering what her little sister had told her some nights back.

_"Cherry", Gracie asked and turned to her sister. "Why did you become so shy at the DX?"_

And she started to wonder if people had noticed that with her and Soda too.

"Well that's that", Soda said and smiled at her. She paid him and when their hands touched she felt a small jolt and hurriedly pulled back her hand and shyly hid behind her hair, which had the same color as her face for the moment.

"Sorry", she whispered.

"Uh Cherry", Soda asked and rubbed his neck. "Do ya wanna go out sometime?"

Cherry just blinked and stared at him.

"I-I", she stuttered out. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Sure… no problem. Au revoir Cherie."

"Bye Soda", Cherry said as she drove off… smiling like a child on Christmas.

* * *

Bella Donna smiled wickedly as she saw the cute boy; Johnny Cade put some things away in his locker. She walked up to him.

"Hi Johnny", she said and the boy jumped and turned around looking scared. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-it's okay", Johnny stuttered out shyly.

"You're cute you know that?"

"I-I…"

"You know what if you asked me to the dance next month I wouldn't say no." She kissed his cheek. "See you later Johnny."

"S-see you." Johnny stuttered out as she ran away. "What did just happen?"

* * *

_Hehe poor Johnny, the world is spinning too fast for him. BD is not very shy... can't blame her though she is Marcia's cousin and is friend with the female Dallas(Sophia)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6**

Darry was preparing dinner when the door slammed open and Two-Bit entered with Pony, Johnny and Dallas.

"Howdy Superman", Two-Bit yelled.

"Hi Two-Bit", Darry answered. "Anything new happening today?"

"Oh hell ya", Two-Bit said as he walked into the kitchen laughing. "Johnnycakes got kissed by a girl!"

Darry dropped the spoon he was holding in shock and turned away from the stove to look at the scared kid at the table.

"What", he asked and then smiled amused. "So Johnny finally coming out of his shell eh?"

"No", Johnny muttered. "She just came up to me, said I was cute and kissed me on the cheek."

"Who was it", Pony asked as he sat down at the table.

"That socgirl from the DX… Marcia's cousin…"

"Oh I remember her", Two-Bit exclaimed. "The 'poisonous one'! What's her name…?"

"Bella Donna", Dallas said. "Ya better stay away from those snooty socgirls Johnnycakes, they'll give ya trouble."

"Ha look who's talking", Two-Bit said and laughed. "You're the one following Ms. Moody around!"

Dallas glared at him. "For your interest Ms. Sunshine is not a snobby gal. She's one helluva broad. Soda told me she almost hit his and Steve's faces in at the DX. She was using a broom."

"Oh a girl with a short temper… suit ya perfect Dallas old chap."

Darry just shook his head and heard the door open again.

"Hello anybody home!"

"In the kitchen Soda", Pony yelled and Soda entered with Steve. The later grinning like crazy.

"What's with you", Dallas asked him.

"I got a surprise at my doorstep last night", Steve answered. "AB get in here!"

"AB", Pony asked Soda who smiled.

"Well lookie here", a familiar voice said and Alicia entered the kitchen. "This is where y'all been hiding."

"Alicia", Darry said happily. "It's good to see you!" He gave her a hug.

"Hey Superman! Good to see you too!"

"How long are ya staying", Dallas asked. Last time Alicia visited he'd been watching his bad language and he wanted to know how long it would be this time.

"For two weeks Dally sweetie", Alicia said and grinned at him.

"Call me sweetie one more time and I'll…" He trailed of realizing he was breaking a rule, two actually. One don't threaten a girl and two don't threaten girls that are related to friends.

"Just what I thought", Alicia said and kissed his cheek.

"Whoa not in front of the kids", Steve laughed as he covered Johnny's eyes and Soda covered Pony's.

"No need to cover for Johnny", Darry chuckled. "He got a kiss today."

"Oh really", Steve asked.

"Lemme go", Johnny said and pushed his hands from his eyes. "And it wasn't a kiss. Marcia's cousin Bella Donna…"

"BD", Steve asked.

"Whatever, she ran up to me, told me I was cute that if I asked her to the dance next month she'll say yes and then she kissed me on the cheek and ran off."

"Looks like Johnny got himself a girlfriend", Soda taunted.

"Shut up", Johnny said and turned bright red.

"Well I think it's good", Alicia said and sat down on Dallas lap. Just to annoy him and making a certain greaser jealous. A greaser she'd come to like at her last visit and that she noticed from the corner of her eyes stared at her. "Johnny is a sweet and good looking boy."

Johnny turned even redder.

"Come here Soda I wanna tell ya something", Steve said and dragged Soda outside.

* * *

"What's up man", Soda asked.

"Two things, one Marcia agreed to go out with me and I plan to take her to mom's favorite place."

"Aw that's cool man. She'll love it. And second?"

"I think Two-Bit has his eyes on my cousin."

"Ya kidding?"

"Nope, ya saw rather heard how quiet he went when she came into the room. And he's not letting his eyes off her since."

"So why is that a problem?"

"It's a problem since I know how he is. She's my cousin and I don't want her to get hurt. I know she fell for him when she was here last time."

"Two-Bit won't hurt her. If he does I'll help ya kick his ass into next millennia."

"Thank you. Now ya told me on our way here you got something to tell me so spill."

"I asked Cherry out today."

"What did she say?"

"She said she'd think about it. Ya think she'll say yes?"

"Let's see… Marcia said she'd thought about it and said yes. Maybe it's their way to say yes to us but then they'll have to confirm their strange code by saying yes."

"Ya think so?"

Steve shrugged. "Remember that socgirls that went out with Tim for two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"She said she'd think about it."

"There must be a code."

"Hell yeah."

* * *

In the meantime Alicia was walking into the living room finding Two-Bit sitting on the couch. She plopped down on the couch and put her head in his lap.

"Hi there Two-Bit ya don't like me?"

"What?"

"Ya haven't said a word to me since I came and ya didn't even give me a hug! What does a girl have to do to get a hug from a friend around here?"

"Sorry… It's kinda hard to hug ya when you're lying down."

She beamed at him and stood and flung her arms around him.

"Now that's better", she said smiling at his red face. But he hugged her back.

"Uhm", they heard Steve say and Two-Bit hurried to break loose from Alicia. "I was just gonna tell ya dinner is ready. Ya can hug her if ya like but don't suffocate her ya dig?"

Two-Bit didn't answer and Alicia hugged him again.

"_Now I'm confused_", Two-Bit thought. "_Isn't he gonna kill me?_"

* * *

Sorry for the late update but i've been busy with my studies


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 7**

Marcia was getting ready for her date with Steve, BD was lying on her cousin's bed and looking at her oddly.

"What", Marcia asked.

"Why are you wearing trousers and that thick sweater?"

"Steve told me to, I don't know what he's planning but I think I'll like it. It will be different than what I'm used to."

"I wish Johnny would get the guts to ask me out. These past days I've been kissing him, hugging him and talking to him but he doesn't do anything."

"He's a jumpy boy, but he is very sweet."

"He is… Do you know how he got all those scars?"

"Yeah Bob Sheldon beat him up."

"Cherry's old boyfriend? He was a jerk."

"Yes… you know it was Johnny that killed him right?"

"Yes, Gracie told me, but it was self-defense!"

"I know sweetie."

"Do you know why he comes to school with bruises sometimes?"

"I've heard rumors that his father beats him."

"Oh…" BD rolled up her sleeves to watch her scars. "I see…"

"Oh honey I'm sorry", Marcia hurried over and hugged her cousin. "I forgot."

"It's okay, sometimes I wish I could do just that."

"Well I'm happy it's finally over and that you can stay with us forever. Oops I gotta go, I don't want to be late!"

"Have fun Marcia."

* * *

When Marcia got to the door her mother called her into the living room.

"Yes mom."

"Why are you wearing those boyish clothes?"

"Mom it's the sixties, girls are allowed to wear trousers and I'm going on a date."

"With who?"

"A boy from school."

"And you don't want to wear a skirt or dress for that?"

"He told me not to."

"Strange, well I hope he has good taste and knows how to take care of a girl. Like that Randy Adderson boy, it's a shame you are not still dating him."

"Mom he was drunk more times than sober and he and Bob almost killed Ponyboy Curtis."

"What does a greaser less in this world do? And those greasers killed Bob, oh such a sweet boy he was. Not as those horrible greasers. Bring one of those home and I will skin you do you understand young lady?"

"Yes mom. Can I go now?"

"Yes have fun."

"I will."

* * *

Steve was waiting at the DX and soon saw Marcia coming and he smiled at her. A socgirls in jeans was something new.

"Hello my fair lady", he said. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can ever get."

"Uh hu I can see that."

"You like it?" She said and spun around.

"A lot, but not the shoes."

"What's wrong with my shoes?"

"High heels won't do any good were we're going, but I thought you might not take proper shoes so I brought these and new socks." Steve took out a pair of boots suited for hiking.

"Oh how sweet of you. Do you have a sister these are lady boots."

"They were my mom's."

"Oh is it okay with her that I burrow them?"

"She died when I was six."

"Oh I'm sorry Steve."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Well now when you're ready let's go." He opened the car door and helped her into his car. "Just one more thing. I hope you won't get sick."

"Oh I love surprises", Marcia said as she was blindfolded.

"Then you'll love this."

* * *

After almost an hour drive Steve stopped the car and took off the blindfold. Marcia gasped at the sight, it was a big forest and she knew they were on a small mountain.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"At my and mom's special place, but we're not really there yet. Come on." He took her hand and she saw he had a backpack on his back.

* * *

They walked for maybe fifteen minutes then Steve stopped and asked her to be absolutely quiet. Since it was spring there were just some small leaves on the trees and only a few flowers. They were at a lake surrounded by a green meadow.

"Look", Steve said and pointed. Marcia looked and gasped at the sight. Out on the lake cranes were dancing, they were choosing partners and they were singing too.

"How beautiful", she said. "I've never thought of how beautiful nature can be."

"It's not over yet, soon my favorite part starts."

"What?"

"There is a big deer steed living in these woods. He's kinda grumpy when it's springs… you'll see soon what I mean. The same thing keeps happening year after year."

Marcia looked with excitement at the lake and suddenly heard something, it sounded like a snort of some sort and then the steed came out from the bushes. He was beautiful, his coat was chestnut colored and his horns were magnificent. He ran towards the cranes and all of them took off at the same time. It was amazing and she noticed how Steve took out a camera.

"Hurry stand up", he ordered and she did so and Steve took a photo. "I think that will be perfect."

When the steed had hunted off the cranes he disappeared into the woods to find his hind. Steve took Marcia's hand and led her out on the meadow. He took off his backpack and took out a blanket. He offered Marcia a place and then took out lunch. Sandwiches and lemonade, he'd done it himself, but wasn't about to tell her that.

* * *

When they'd eaten Marcia lied down on her back and looked up at the blue sky.

"This is the best date I've ever been to", she said and Steve lied down beside her.

"You're pretty unique Marcia you know that."

"I know."

"Yeah like a single snowflake you're unique and there is no one more like ya in the entire world. You drift along with the wind to find your place to be and to fit in with the rest of your people, although no one is like you in comparison 'cause you are all unique and no one can be like you."

"That was the cutest thing I ever heard you say." Marcia sat up and looked at him. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course", Steve sat up. "I never knew who I thought of when I wrote that in English class. But I guess it must have been you."

"Oh really… come on Mr. Poet tell me something more… something even more romantic!"

"Okay how about this:

_Arms around each other they are bound in a ring_

_Like the cranes dancing in the early spring_

_Love is good for those who won_

_But no love is like that of a swan_

_Their love lasts forever_

_They never leave their partner, ever_

_Together they are caught in their dance_

_Forever together in a dreamy stance_

_The lovers' eyes are glistening_

_And only the wind is listening_

_As they whisper sweet words to the other_

_Not even the chilly rain can them bother_

_The swans choose but never regrets_

_There is never any forgets_

_The love of a swan lasts forever_

_Will we understand how ever?_

_Only death can tear them apart to hunt anew_

_Will I ever have that with you_?"

Marcia stared at the boy in front of her. She'd heard Ponyboy say that Steve Randle was an uncaring bastard with no heart. But this proved otherwise.

"If you want to", she said and leaned forward. "We can always find out."

With that their lips met.

* * *

_Okay I'm not that much of a romantic but i tried my best with the snowflake thing and the poem, I actually wrote those things for one of my other stories, so don't be surprised if you read one of them and these two pops up. Thanks for your comments!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note**_

**_First of all I want to apologize to those who thought this is a new chapter._**

**_Okay here's the deal, I don't know if I'll continue this story. The truth is it's not my forte so to speak because I'm not a romantic person. Truth is my older sister asked me what I would do if a guy climeb up to my window with a lot of roses and told me he loved me(like in Pretty Woman a movie I've never seen). I answered tell him to use the door like a normal person._**

**_Another thing, or rather two, is that my dear beloved mother and older sisters forced me see the oh so romantic "__Pride and Prejudice" and I disliked it for the start. I only saw half before I managed to escape the horror! Truth be told it made me sick. I've also been forced to see Notting Hill and fell asleep in the middle._**

**_Romantic things isn't really what I like to write or read._**

**_The only reason I would continue this story is if those who likes it asks me to, otherwise I won't. Sorry but I'm getting bored by my own work. But something that has amazed me is that people seem to like this story. So if you want it to continue please let me know okay?_**

**_Sorry if I upsets someone._**

**_Ha det gött(Take care)/Eraman_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Okay first off... I'll continue this story. I might get some writers block but I'll try to do my best to complete it._**

* * *

**Part 8**

Marcia's parents were waiting for her, it was starting to get dark and she'd been out for almost seven hours now.

"There's a car now", Marcia's father said and went outside just to see a "filthy" greaser help his daughter out of the car. "Hey you! Get your filthy hands off my daughter!"

"Dad", Marcia exclaimed.

"Marcia get inside", her father said and pushed her behind him. "You better explain to me why my fine daughter was in your filthy hands greaser."

"Well", Steve began shocked. He knew socs didn't like them but Marcia's dad was outstanding.

"He's a friend from school", Marcia said. "He found me walking and offered me a lift."

"What about your date?"

"He dumped her a bit out of town", Steve piped up and Marcia's dad turned to glare at him. "Uh I was coming home from my cousin, she lives outta town and caught sight of her and offered her a lift."

"That true Marcia?"

"Yes daddy, don't be so overprotective. Steve's my friend."

"Fine, now you greaser boy scram!"

"Okay, okay", Steve said and walked towards his car.

"Wait Steve", Marcia called and ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem", Steve hugged her back. But suddenly they both felt how ice cold water hit them. Marcia's mom had brought out the hose and was spraying the.

"Stay away from my daughter", Marcia's dad yelled as they jumped apart.

"Mom", Marcia exclaimed as her mother continued spraying Steve with the water. "Stop it!"

Steve hurried into his car and drove off.

"Mom!"

"Well maybe I got out some of the grease from his hair", her mother answered. "Now do as your father say and stay away from that boy."

"Yes mom…"

* * *

Soda and Cherry were at the DX, Cherry had come to tell Soda she wanted to go out with him. They were now chatting about everything and anything.

"I wonder how Steve and Marcia are doing", Soda asked and looked at the clock. "Oh well I gotta clock out."

"Well I see you tomorrow night then?" Cherry asked.

"Ya bet you will."

Cherry kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

When Soda got home everyone, except Steve, were there.

"Hi y'all", Soda said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Hi Soda", Darry said and rose. "How's your day been?"

"The same, not much happening today."

"Talked to Steve about his date yet", Two-Bit asked.

"Nope haven't seen him."

Suddenly the door opened and Steve came in. His jacket, jeans, T-shirt was wet, actually he was wet from top to toe.

"Glory what happened to you", Dally asked and tried to keep from laughing. "Is it raining that bad?"

Steve just glared at him and walked into the kitchen to try to get some of the water out of his jacket and T-shirt. Soda looked at the others, smirked and followed him.

"So how did it go?" he asked and sat down at the counter while Steve was trying to get the water out of his jacket, he still wore the T-shirt.

"Just great… until I drove her home and her dad saw me drop her off."

"What did he do?"

"Tell me to get my 'filthy' hands off his daughter and then her mom sprayed us with the hose."

Soda started to laugh.

"It ain't funny Soda", Steve growled and took off his T-shirt.

"Yes it is", Soda said and laughed some more but stopped when he saw Steve's back. He had some fresh welts on it and some bad bruising. Steve looked at them over his shoulder and sighed.

"It's nothing Soda."

"Nothing?" Soda asked and jumped off the counter to get a better look. "Ya call that nothing? Geez man ya look almost as bad as Johnny did before leaving his folks."

"Soda", Steve turned to him and nodded towards the door.

"I know ya don't want the gang to find out", Soda hissed at him. "But this is serious man!"

Steve was about to respond when he got a T-shirt on his face. Darry walked in to them.

"I don't want ya to get a pneumonia", he said and sat down a chair.

"Thanks", Steve said and pulled the dry T-shirt over his head with a winch and a hiss because of his sore back. The hiss didn't escape Darry's attention.

"You okay man?" he asked and Soda slipped out of the kitchen.

"Yeah", Steve said.

Darry raised his eyebrows at him.

"It's nothing Darry", Steve said and walked out of the kitchen. But Darry, as the loving big brother he was to everybody in the gang, wouldn't take no for an answer. He followed him and when they got to the living room he reached out and pulled up Steve's T-shirt.

"Hey", Steve protested as the guys laughed, but Darry didn't.

"What the hell happened to your back", the oldest Curtis asked.

"Nothing", Steve grunted and pulled the T-shirt back down. "Got some problem with socs."

"That's why you're so wet", Pony asked frightened. Johnny and he thought the same thing, maybe some socs had tried to drown Steve like they did Pony.

"What? No! No, no, no. I eh had a date with a hose."

"Why?" Dallas asked amused.

"My date's mom didn't like a 'filthy' greaser so she gave me a free shower."

The guys broke out laughing again and Steve sighed a sigh of relief, Darry seemed to believe his story about his back. Something he would keep to keep from his friends and probably Marcia too.

* * *

Soda held Cherry's hand as they were walking down the street in the park. They'd had a good time at the movies and Soda had actually managed to sit still. He'd then taken her to get a burger and was now walking her home through the park.

"You're a nice guy Soda", Cherry said and reddened.

"And you're quite a gal yourself."

"Did ya hear what Marcia's mom did the other night?"

"Oh yeah, Steve was like a storm cloud… he reminded me of a drenched cat. She got most of the grease out though."

"He must have looked funny."

"Well I was the only one awake when he left… Can ya keep a secret?"

"Sure I love secrets!"

Soda looked around. "Ya know those complicated swirls he got that are kinda of his trademark?"

"Yeah, they must take forever to fix."

"They don't", Soda smiled widely. "Steve's got curly hair."

"He do? Aw that's cute!"

Soda laughed. "I'm the only one knowing. When we were littler he had it really short so it wouldn't curl so much. But when he become a greaser he saved it. Does Marcia like curly guys?"

"Oh yeah, she always had."

"Well I'm very fond of a certain redhead."

"Oh and who would that be?"

Soda smirked and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You", he then said and Cherry blushed. "You're even cuter when you're blushing."

That only made Cherry blush harder.

"Ya know another thing", Soda asked with a bigger smile.

"No", Cherry asked.

"I think my little brother has the hots for your little sister."

"What?! For real? How do you know?"

"Well last night Pony mumbled Gracie in his sleep and the other day I saw him walking hand in hand with a girl in town… a socgirl with red hair."

"Oh my God", Cherry said and smiled. "Now I got something to tease her about."

"Uh hu."

"Well tell me about Johnny? What does he""HELP!""think of BD's flirting?"

"Sh", Soda hissed.

"What?"

"Did ya hear that?"

"What?"

"HELP!"

"I heard that! Soda someone's in trouble!"

"A girl I think", Soda said and took her hand. "Come on!"

* * *

"Geez girl stop shouting", Dallas groaned. "I was just trying to talk to ya!"

"Well I've told ya before Winston", Sophia growled. "I don't wanna talk, see or eve listen to you! HELP!"

"Cut it out!"

"What you're afraid some cop will hear you? Or even better that your little greaser friends will find out you're trying to rape me?"

"I'm not trying to rape you!"

"Oh yeah? Who do ya think people will believe? You or an upset socsgirl?"

"Ya wouldn't!"

Sophia smirked and then started sniffing and pulled away some buttons on her blouse and tore up a crack on her skirt.

"Oh you're bitch", Dallas growled and Sophia cried again. Sounding really upset now.

"Sophia", Cherry Valance yelled as she and Soda Curtis came running towards them. "What happened?"

"This hood tried to rape me", Sophia said and let Cherry embrace her. "I told you he's a jerk and doesn't like me!"

"Sh honey it's okay."

"Dally is it true", Soda asked.

"No! I was just trying to talk to her and she started yelling!"

"So then what happened to her clothes", Cherry asked angrily.

"She did it herself!"

"Soda", Cherry said and turned to her boyfriend. "I'll take Sophia home. Thanks for a great night and I'll see you around okay?"

"Yeah sure", Soda said and as soon as the girls were out of earshot he turned to Dallas. "Geez Dally she really did that?"

"Yes! Stupid bitch!"

"But I bet ya liked her deviousness though?"

"Oh hell yeah, now I want that girl even more."

Soda just shook his head and they started to walk towards the Curtis house.


	11. Chapter 11

**_First of all I'm sorry for the long time it's taken to update, but I've had an exam this week so i had to study and work a lot with it. And secondly i noticed a mistake i made in the last chapter. I wrote that Cherry doesn't know about Gracie and Ponyboy... But she does i wrote it earlier. So take it as she pretend that she didn't know and are planing on tease her sister about Pony talking about her in his sleep._**

* * *

**Part 9**

The days went on and Steve and Marcia and Soda and Cherry was now dating every weekend, though their gang didn't know who the guys were dating, just that they were. Marcia was at the DX looking in a magazine while keeping Steve company. She noticed he looked at her and looked up to meet his gaze and when their eyes caught they both smiled softly. Then the door burst open and Evie came in. She was wearing black stiletto high heels, a black, very, very short skirt and a very exposing black tank top. She had a lot of makeup on and she also had some cheap perfume that almost made Marcia sick. Evie looked at her and snorted then smiled brightly when she saw Steve behind the counter.

"Hi Steve", she cooed and walked over to him.

"Hi Evie", Steve said and to Marcia's pleasure and Evie's annoyance his eyes were locked on her face not her exposed breasts or ass. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if ya want to go out this weekend."

"Evie we're over", Steve said and turned away from her to stock the shelves. "Get over it. Why don't ya go after that hood Michael from the River Kings? He always tried to take ya from me when we were together so he's certainly interested."

"Michael", Evie shrieked. "He was never interested in me! He and some of his idiotic friends have this game where they see who can break up the most couples! They all have chosen one guy each and try to take his girl or girls away from him!"

Steve snorted at her. "Yeah right."

"It's the truth! Why don't ya look at me?!"

Steve turned and looked into her face again.

"Happy now", he asked.

"No! You're not looking at me! You're my boyfriend you should!"

"Evie I broke up with you, get it through your head."

"No! No you're just confused, yeah that's it! You're confused and don't know what you're doing!"

"Evie the only one that is confused is you."

"Why her?!" Evie shrieked. "Why did ya leave me for that socy bitch?! Is she easy to get in bed is that it?! Or maybe she's easy to hit!"

Steve's eyes narrowed dangerously and his knuckles whitened because of his hard grip on the counter.

"I never hit girls", Steve growled. "To hit a girl is a crime; to hurt a girl physically like that is wrong. Those who rape girls should be castrated."

Marcia felt so proud when he said those words, she also felt absolutely safe.

"I've never hit a girl", Steve continued. "Not even when I was drunk."

"Ha", Evie said. "Then how do ya explain the scar I got on my shoulder after you hitting me with a bottle!"

Marcia's eyes went huge and she saw a small smile play at Steve's lips.

"Ya know", he said. "That that wasn't what happened. Everyone at bucks saw you fall down from the bar, where you were dancing, and I had to catch ya. I had the bottle in my hand and it shattered."

Evie huffed. "Details, details."

"Excuse me", Marcia said and walked over with the magazine she was looking in.

"Yes", Steve asked.

"I want to buy this."

Evie glared at her as she paid Steve. When she saw their hands touch she got even angrier.

"Don't ya dare try to flirt with my boyfriend", she yelled at Marcia. "Stay away from him!"

"Excuse me", Marcia asked.

"Evie she touched my hand while taking her money", Steve said sternly. "Now if ya don't want anything I want ya to leave."

The door opened and Two-Bit came in.

"Howdy", he said and smiled when he saw Marcia and then his eyes fell on Evie. "Hey Steve-o what's the cheapest thing ya got in here?"

"Evie", Steve answered.

Marcia saw Evie slap Steve in the face before storming out.

"Geez she's still after ya?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yup."

"Man why don't she just go after one of the Brumley boys or some'?"

"Don't ask me. She's crazy."

"Well lookie here", Two-Bit smiled at Marcia. "If it isn't Ms. Super-soc."

"Where", Marcia said and looked around. "I can't see Cherry."

Two-Bit cracked up.

"What do ya want Two-Bit", Steve asked.

"Can ya take a fast sneak peak on my baby?"

Steve smiled at Marcia and nodded at Two-Bit who bolted out the door.

"Here's your money", Steve said and pecked Marcia on the cheek. "I'll pick ya up tomorrow for school?"

"Yeah meet me and Cherry at the usual place." The usual place was the corner of the street where the girls lived, out of sight from their parents.

"Okay."

* * *

"Geez Marcia is hanging around here a lot", Two-Bit said leaning against his car as Steve was underneath it.

"So?" Steve answered.

"I think she has the hots for ya or something."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Whatever."

"Steve I meant to ask ya something."

"What?"

"Is it okay if I bring Alicia out on a date?"

Two-Bit heard a clunk and a stream of curses came from Steve. He realized his friend had hit his head on something underneath the car.

"Steve", Two-Bit tried carefully. "You okay?"

Steve rolled out from underneath the car and glared at Two-Bit who just smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe hi", Two-Bit said.

"Ya want to take my cousin out on a date?" Steve asked as he rose.

"Yeah…"

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay Two-Bit go ahead."

"Thanks man you're the best", Two-Bit said and got into his car and waited for Steve to hand him the keys. Two-Bit reached out his hand to take them but Steve pulled them away and hissed:

"If ya hurt her Two-Bit nothing, not even the fuzz or Darry can protect ya. If ya hurt her I'll kick your sorry ass into the next millennia understood?"

"Yeah", Two-Bit said and felt a bit nervous. He knew that if Steve threatened someone nine times out of then he'd go through with it. "Scout's honor!"

"Ya never were a scout."

"So", Two-Bit snatched the keys and drove off with a "See ya buddy!"

* * *

BD was walking in the park when she saw Johnny sit on a bench. She smiled, ran over and plopped down beside him with a "Hi Johnny baby!"

Johnny didn't jump this time, well he did not just as high. He turned and looked at her.

"Hi", he said.

"I hope you don't feel uncomfortable with me here", she said smiling sweetly.

He didn't answer.

"You're cute", BD continued. "But even cuter when you actually speaks to me. Am I something to be afraid of?"

"No, but if boys from your side of town see us…"

"Tsk don't worry I'll protect ya."

Johnny stared at her. "You?"

"Yep I told ya they called me poison because my looks can kill and I know a little of martial arts too. Beat a guy into next week back in New Orleans."

Johnny chuckled.

"Do your dad beat you a lot", BD asked and he stopped.

"Used to", Johnny answered. "I left my folks some days ago… I'm staying with Two-Bit or the Curtises."

"I see. Well then we have something more in common!" She went on cheerfully.

"What?"

"Well to start with, we are both cute as hell, we're smart, we're fighters and we both come from abusive homes that we've gotten out from."

Johnny stared at her. "What?"

BD smiled sadly and rolled up her sleeves so Johnny could see all the scars she had.

"My mom used to cut me", she said. "And dad just ignored me or backhanded me. Marcia's mom saved me, they took me in. I'm staying with them forever."

"Well my mom just used to yell at me and dad slapped me around…"

"Maybe that's why you so sweet."

"What?"

"You don't want to hurt people. I like that." She kissed him on the lips. "Wanna go to the movies tomorrow night?"

"Uh…"

"We could bring Pony and Gracie. I know they're dating."

"Yeah Pony told me… sure why not. We meet ya there at seven?"

"Yup. Night Johnnycakes." She kissed his cheek and ran off.

"What's with that girl", Johnny asked happily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 10**

Dallas was walking down the street in town. He was annoyed with that broad Sophia who'd accused him for trying to rape her. Now the socgirls she hung around with cast nasty looks at him, except from Marcia and Dallas didn't understand why. Dallas kicked on an empty beer can and angrily shoved his hands into his pockets. The beer can hit someone's legs.

"Hey what's the big idea!" the person screamed and Dally cursed. "Not you again!"

"Hello there Sophia", Dallas said and walked past her.

"Aren't ya gonna stop and try to embarrass me?"

"Nope, ya might call out a false alarm that I'm trying to rape you."

"Aw is little Dallas still mad about that." She hurried on her steps so she was walking beside him. "Served you right after embarrassing me all the time."

"I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"Oh… then why all those disgusting remarks and suggestions? A girl would think ya tried to embarrass her."

"Tsk as if I could embarrass you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're doing a pretty good job embarrassing yourself girl. Swearing, drinking, fighting having short temper, insult people… do ya want me to continue?"

"Just shut up and kiss me", Sophia said and planted her lips on his. When they parted she smirked.

"There now ya know how it feels to kiss me so will ya leave me the hell alone now?" She asked.

"Hell no", Dallas pulled her close to him. "Now I only want ya more."

"Let me go ya hood!" She started to hit on him with her fists. "Hel…!"

Her yell was silenced when Dally kissed her again and she melted in his arms and started to kiss him back. When Dally parted from her she bit her lip and smiled shyly.

"You're cute when you do that", Dally smirked.

"Doing what?"

"Playing with your hair."

Sophia realized she was twisting a lock of her black hair around her finger and stopped.

"Aw don't stop", Dally said and laughed.

"Why?"

"I told ya you look cute when ya do it."

Sophia chuckled and then shuddered.

"Are ya cold", Dally asked.

"A little."

"Here", he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "Let me walk ya home babe."

"Okay… babe."

Dallas smirked and they started to walk down the street… hand in hand.

* * *

In the meantime Two-Bit was dropping off Alicia at Steve's house. They'd had a good time at the movies and then the Dingo. They'd talked about lots of things, mostly Mickey Mouse.

"So eh", Two-Bit said and scratched the back of his head. "It was fun…"

"Yeah", Alicia said and smiled wide. "You wanna come in?"

"No, I eh better head home and check on the old lady and my little sis."

"Okay", she smiled towards the door.

"Eh Alicia!"

"What?"

"Why do Steve call ya AB?"

"I more or less forced him to."

"Why?"

"Mom and dad and Steve used to call me Alicia baby. I hated it so one day Steve called me AB for fun and I told him to call me that always or I'll knock his teeth out."

"Can I call ya that?"

"Nope. You are not family."

"Aw but what can I call ya?"

"Alicia or… babe." With that she kissed him and Two-Bit just stared in shock. When she parted from him she chuckled and put her hands against his chest and pushed him. "Now get lost!"

Two-Bit who still was shocked from the kiss just fell backwards down the two porch steps and landed on his back. Alicia laughed and entered the house.

"Need a hand buddy", Two-Bit heard a voice say and looked up to see Steve looking down on him. He didn't answer so Steve just put his hands under Two-Bit's arms and hauled him to his feet.

"I got to tell ya Stevie your cousin is one helluva broad!"

"Yeah she is tuff."

"Ya didn't see us… eh…."

"Kissing? Of course I did. Now scram before her mother comes out and invites ya to dinner."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Believe me man, I love my aunt to bits but she can't cook to save her life. So actually I'm saving yours."

"Aw how bad can it be?"

The door opened and Rebecca Randle came out on the porch.

"Steve there you are, oh and is this the young man taking out my daughter? Well why don't ya come in? We were just about to eat and it will be enough for you too."

"Sure", Two-Bit said.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya", Steve hissed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 11**

The next morning in school found Steve walking with a big smile beside Two-Bit who held his stomach and looked a bit green.

"I warned ya", Steve said and grinned.

"Aw man what does your aunt have in her food… cement? My stomach is killing me."

"Hey Steve, Hi Two-Bit", Marcia said. "Do you want some chocolate?"

At the mention of chocolate Two-Bit cowered his mouth and darted down the hall covering his mouth. Steve laughed so hard tears came to his eyes.

"What's so funny", Marcia asked.

"Uh nothing… just Two-Bit not heading my warning."

Marcia smiled and took him by the arm. "So what is my boyfriend up to today?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes we've been dating now and I love it in your company."

"But what if someone in school sees us? You might end up in trouble."

"No I won't." Steve just shook his head. "So what is my boyfriend up to today?"

"Music class in five minutes what about my girlfriend?"

"I have math… I hate it."

"Aw come on math can be fun."

"Says the genius."

"I'm no genius!"

"No you just got A's in all subject."

"So? So does a lot of those socs too."

"What do ya mean those socs?"

"Those who are butt scratchers to their teachers."

"Oh _those_ socs."

"Hey Randle!"

"Speaking of _those_ socs", Steve muttered and turned around. "What do ya want Adderson?"

"Get the hell away from Marcia!"

Steve cocked an eyebrow at him and his two friends. Marcia stomped forward.

"I want to be near him Randy so got to hell", she said.

"What?! Marcia babe ya can't be serious?!"

"I am", she turned around and took Steve's hand. "Come on Steve."

Randy walked forward and grabbed Steve's shoulder and slammed him up against a locker. Steve just smirked.

"Is there something ya want Adderson?" he asked.

"I'm gonna beat that sorry ass of yours into next week!" Randy yelled but Steve's smirk only went wider.

"Before ya do that", he said. "Take a look behind ya."

Randy did so and saw that his two buddies were long gone and that behind him was Johnny, Dally, Pony, Curly and some more of the Sheppard outfit and Two-Bit. The later still looking cool even though he was a little green.

"You're on greaser territory", Steve hissed.

"Hey soc", Dally said. "I suggest ya let our buddy go or you'll get pretty beaten up."

"Oh yeah", Randy pulled out a switch and held it against Steve's throat. "Not if I cut his throat."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold it tuff guy", Steve said. "Put that thing away or ya get hurt."

"Oh really?"

"Yes", Marcia said and slammed her very heavy math book onto his head and Randy fell to the ground.

"Wohoo dang girl you're rock hard!" Two-Bit cheered. Marcia smiled and looked at Steve.

"I've learned by the best", she said and he smiled at her.

* * *

The day went by without any further incidents… well until Steve got home there is. Alicia and his aunt were waiting on the porch.

"Hi guys what's up?" Steve asked smiling. The principal had told him that he could graduate earlier because of his good grades and that he would graduate in just two months.

"Steve…" Rebecca said and held out a letter to him.

"What's that?" Steve took it and read what was written and paled.

"I'm so sorry honey", Rebecca said and hugged him close. "I'm so so sorry."

"I-it can't be happening", Steve stuttered.

"Then go", Alicia yelled tears streaming down her cheeks. "Run to Canada or Mexico just get out of here!"

"Alicia Baby", Steve said.

"Don't call me that", Alicia yelled in frustration as tears continued to flow. "Don't call me that!"

Steve hugged her to him. "I'll be fine AB… I'll be fine."

* * *

Steve walked towards the Curtis house, anger showing on his face in everything but his eyes. They spoke the fear, confusion and sorrow he was feeling right now. Alicia was at his side still sobbing heavily. Steve walked up to the door and they entered quietly.

"Hey Steve-o what's shaking", Dally laughed. The whole gang was laughing at something. Darry was the first to notice that something wasn't right.

"Steve-o?" he asked and rose from his armchair. They all stopped laughing and now saw Alicia's tear filled face.

"Alicia", Two-Bit asked and suddenly had her in his arms crying her eyes out. Soda's eyes went wide and he turned to Steve who nodded.

"No", Soda shook his head. "No… Please Steve no."

"What are ya talking about", Dallas asked.

"I got drafted", Steve said and the room was quiet, except from Alicia's quiet sobs. "I got drafted to the fucking Vietnam."

* * *

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 12**

It had been two days now since Steve found out he'd been drafted and he was trying to find courage to tell Marcia. He'd tried to act as if nothing was wrong and it looked as if it worked. Steve wasn't the only one who was a bit down about this. The whole gang was.

* * *

Gracie and BD were best friends and told each other everything and right now they were discussing something they'd noticed these past two days.

"I mean", Gracie said. "Pony has seemed so happy whenever we're together but now he's quiet and distant. You don't think his brothers' doesn't want him to be with me?"

"No", BD said and shook her head. "No it's something else. Johnny is depressed too or maybe he's worried about something."

"Well let's ask them when they get here."

They looked around and saw their boyfriends walk towards them, looking down.

"Hi Pony", Gracie said and kissed his cheek and he sighed heavily. "Is something wrong?"

"No… nothing's wrong."

"That's bullshit and you know it", BD said annoyed. "Johnny what is going on?"

"T-the gang is going through a hard time…" Johnny answered softly.

"Has something happened", Gracie asked worried. "Are your brothers hurt? Has Dally been arrested again?"

"No", Pony said and shook his head.

"Has something happened to Two-Bit", BD asked worriedly. She was fond of the funny greaser and thought the world would be dull without him.

"No", Johnny said and sighed. "It's Steve…"

"Johnny", Pony hissed.

"They want the truth Pony and I ain't gonna lie to them."

"But Steve didn't want us to tell anyone!"

"He meant any greaser."

"Wait", Gracie yelled and they stopped their fighting. "What the heck is going on? What's wrong with Steve?"

Pony and Johnny looked at each other and then down on the ground.

"He's been drafted", Johnny spoke quietly. "He's leaving in two months."

Gracie gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hands.

"B-but", BD stuttered. "He's still in High school! They can't take him!"

"They can", Pony spoke quietly. "The principal told him he can graduate a bit earlier earlier… that's in two months."

They were quiet for a while then Gracie looked at Pony with big sad eyes.

"How's Soda taking it?" she asked.

"Well", Pony muttered. "I don't really know. He hasn't said much. But he's not happy about it… I mean he and Steve has been friends since they were 5 years old."

"Best friends", Johnny corrected. "Those two are irreplaceable… I'll miss him."

"Poor Steve", BD sighed. "Does my cousin know?"

"Marcia", Pony asked confused. "Why would she know?"

"Because", Gracie said but BD elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch!"

Pony and Johnny looked between them.

"Wait a minute", Johnny said and smiled. "The mother of the girl he dated sprayed him with a hose…"

"Marcia told us her mom does that to everyone she doesn't think is good enough for her girl", Pony smiled.

"Steve and Marcia is a couple", Johnny and Pony exclaimed at the same time.

"I never saw that coming", pony giggled.

"Stop laughing", BD growled at him. "It's not funny!"

"You're right", Johnny said and sighed. "It ain't."

* * *

Over at the DX Steve and Soda were about to close for the night. Steve sighed heavily.

"You okay man", Soda asked.

"I don't know Sodapop", Steve sighed and sat down on a chair. "I mean… I got to tell Marcia but I don't want her to worry."

"Heck I'll worry… the whole gang will worry!"

"I know… but I really, really love her."

"I know", Soda went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Steve I gotta tell ya something…"

"What?"

"I… I'm thinking on volunteering."

"Volunteering", Steve asked and got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Soda ya can't be serious!"

Soda only nodded.

"Ya stupid jackass", Steve yelled. "Why the hell would ya do that?! Darry and Pony would be heartbroken and what about Cherry?"

"But what about you Steve", Soda said sadly. "You'll have no one out there."

"Don't ya think I know it?!"

"Of course I know you do", Soda yelled back angrily. "But I feel so fucking guilty! I'm gonna be here with the gang and almost everyone I know and care about while you'll be out on your own in the fucking jungle! And it should be me!"

"What the heck are ya talking about?!"

"I'm the one who dropped outta school! I'm the one that should be drafted! I'm a nobody!"

Steve grabbed Soda by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close and hissed angrily.

"Now ya listen to me Sodapop Curtis. You are **_not_** a nobody! You're someone really important! You're the one thing that keeps your family together, the gang and me! To lose you would be more than the gang could ever handle. Me on the other hand…" Steve let go and sank down on the floor with his back against the counter. "I'm nothing… just another greaser going nowhere. The only thing people know about me is that I'm good at cars and have one hell of a temper. I have no place in the gang… other than Soda's best buddy."

Soda rubbed his sore throat and looked at Steve as his best buddy buried his face in his knees. For the first time in many years Steve was actually crying. Hesitantly Soda walked over and sank down beside him and touched his friend's shoulder and waited for the hit to come. But Steve just looked up at him and Soda pulled him into a sideways hug.

"Listen buddy", he said softly and felt tears sting his own eyes. "You're not just my best buddy. You got your place."

"No I don't Soda. We got Darry, the big brother, leader of the gang, Mr. Tall, handsome and muscular. You, out happy-go-lucky guy who can make anyone laugh, always understands anyone and Mr. Greek god come to earth. Dally, the hood, the fighter and the tough guy with only a weak spot for Johnny. Two-Bit, the joker, the funny guy and the guy who likes school. Ponyboy, the little genius kid, the kid and the fastest runner. And Johnnycakes of course… the pet, everybody's little brother."

"That's true", Soda said and tightened his grip a little. "But we also got Steve, the fighter, the car wiz, the great friend and the hubcap king and soon to become war hero. We all know you'll be back as a hero because that's just the way you are."

"I'm so damn scared Soda."

"I know… I'm scared too."

* * *

It was some hours later that Marcia hurried outside and saw her boyfriend stand in the shadows.

"You should have used a smaller rock", she admonished him smiling happily. "You almost broke my window."

"Marcia I have to talk to you", Steve took her hands.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me nothing 'cause I've noticed you've been a bit down these past two days."

"Marcia… I love you more than anything under the sun. You're a joy to my soul and my heart. You don't care that I'm not from a wealthy family. You see what's behind the wall. For that I love you and will miss you dearly."

"What do you mean?"

"Two days ago… I got a letter…"

"No", Marcia gasped and backed away. "No please say it's not so!"

Steve only nodded. "I'm sorry."

"When?"

"Two months."

She squeaked and ran to him and he held her tight.

"Don't worry Juliet", he said and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back."

"And I'll be waiting for you Romeo."

Steve smiled and took off his bracelet; it was a silver chain and put it around her wrist.

"I'll come back for this and for you", he said and kissed her.

* * *

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 13**

All the girls were at Sophia's place because she was the only one whose parents weren't home at the time. Marcia had told them about Steve being drafted and was now crying hard. Cherry hurried over to her and put her arms around her.

"He will be okay Marcia", she said and rocked her friend back and forth. "Steve's way too stubborn to die in war. He can look after himself and you know it."

"Yes I do but I worry that he'll try to save someone of his friends out there and gets shot…"

"That's a possibility", Sophia said and Cherry glared at her. "But it won't happen."

"Nice save", BD whispered.

"Thanks squirt."

"You guys really think he'll be okay?" Marcia asked and looked up at them.

All of them nodded.

"And if he doesn't I'm gonna have to live with a very grumpy Dally", Sophia said and sighed.

The girls were looking at… wait scratch that they were staring at her.

"Did you just say Dally", Gracie asked.

"Nope."

"You did", BD taunted. "Someone's in love!"

"I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE", her friends yelled at the same time.

"Fine…" Sophia huffed. "Maybe a little bit…"

"So did ya lie about him trying to rape you", Cherry asked angrily.

"Well just a little bit… he was running his hands all over me in trying to flirt…"

"Sophia Isabella Henderson", Cherry yelled. "You are one horrible girl!"

"Maybe… but that's what my Dally like."

"Your Dally", Marcia asked and smirked. "Aw you're an item now."

"Maybe…"

"That's cute."

"Shut up…"

"Soda's right", Cherry chuckled. "You and Dallas are very much alike."

"Yup that's why we are so good together."

* * *

Steve stood at the cemetery and looked at his mother's gravestone. He sighed heavily and put down one single red rose.

"Well mom I'm leaving Tulsa after all", he said sadly. "I'm going off to war to defend our country from… I don't even know that. Marcia isn't happy about it but I can't blame her. The only things I'm grateful for is her being safe at home and that Soda hasn't been drafted. Life wouldn't be the same without him and I don't want him to risking his life. He told me he was thinking of volunteering so he could go with me so I wouldn't be alone… I got the best buddy in the world. Mom I'm really, really scared and worried. If I don't make it… what will happen to Marcia and Soda? Soda could get by… he has the gang and his brothers… But Marcia… well she has her friends and parents but… I don't know… AB isn't taking it so good. I think she takes it harder than Marcia even. Who can blame her? She's family and we've been close since day one. Man… this sucks mom. I just want to say…

**_I pray you'll be my eyes, and watch me where I go.  
And help me to be wise in times when I don't know  
Let this be my prayer, when I lose my way  
Lead me to a place, guide me with your grace  
To a place where I'll be safe_**

La luce che tu hai  
(I pray we'll find your light)  
Nel cuore restera  
(And hold it in our hearts.)  
A ricordaci che  
(When stars go out each night,)  
L'eterna stella sei  
(You are an eternal star) 

**_nella mia preghiera  
(Let this be our prayer)  
Quanta fede che  
(When shadows fill our day) _**

**_  
_**_(The light you have  
I pray well find your light  
Will be in the heart  
And hold it in our hearts.  
To remember us that  
When stars go out each night,  
You are an eternal star _

_In my prayer  
Let this be our prayer  
How much faith do you have  
When shadows fill our day) _

**_  
Lead me to a place, guide me with your grace  
Give me faith so I'll be safe _**

**_Sognamo un mondo senza pi violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace, di fratern  
(_**_We dream a world without violence  
A world of justice and faith.  
__Everyone gives the hand to his neighbors  
Symbol of peace, of fraternity**) **_

**_La forza che ci  
We ask that life be kind  
Il desiderio che  
And watch us from above  
Ognuno trovi amor  
We hope each soul will find  
Intorno e dentro  
Another soul to love  
(_**_The force his gives us  
We ask that life be kind  
Is wish that  
And watch us from above  
Everyone finds love  
We hope each soul will find  
Around and inside  
Another soul to love**) **_

**_  
Let this be my prayer_**

**_Just like every child_**

**_Needs to find a place_**

**_Guide me with your grace  
Give me faith so I'll be safe _**

**_  
La fede che  
Hai acceso in noi,  
Sento che ci salv  
(_**_It's the faith  
You light in us  
I feel it will save us**)**_"

Steve stopped singing and let the words die out.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian", a voice said behind him and he jumped high.

When he turned he saw that he was looking straight at his dad.

"It's much ya don't know about me", Steve said sadly and turned back to the grave. "Mom taught me."

"She must have… I don't know any other language than English."

"You can curse good in Russian…"

"That doesn't count… And I don't know the words anymore Ivan was a good friend."

"And you weren't?"

"No I wasn't, just as I'm not a good father either."

"Finally a thing we can agree on."

Mr. Randle sighed. "I wish it was different, that your mother still was with us… You miss her a lot don't ya?"

"Yes."

"I miss her too… Steve I just want ya to know that…"

Steve waited and was sure nothing would come.

"I want ya to know that I love you and that I am very proud of you. I will miss you when you're gone and I will be worried. And I want you to come back to me."

Steve turned to look at his father and realized that for the first time in many, many years. His dad wasn't drunk. Mr. Randle turned to his son.

"And that's the truth", he said and Steve started to cry.

"I love you too dad…" he said and they hugged.

* * *

In another part of Tulsa a greaser opened his mailbox and found a draft notice. Soda's eyes turned big and he had to lean against the mailbox so he wouldn't end up falling to the ground. He stared at the letter and then headed into his house. Not noticing the gang leader watching him from the other side of the street.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note**_: The song is The prayer by Celine Dion and actually is a duet, so when it looks like this:

**_La luce che tu hai  
(I pray we'll find your light) _**It's a duet in the song and when it looks like this:

(_It's the faith  
You light in us  
I feel it will save us**)**_ It's the translation so you'll know what he sing about. Anyway I've exchange all the our, we and we'll to me, my and I so it would fit better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 14**

Dally put down the beer bottle and cursed. He was thinking on the whole thing with Steve and the drafting. Steve and Dallas weren't very close but they were still good buddies and Dallas thought it would be an awful less fun around without him. Steve and Dallas had a little thing they did together now and then. And that was slashing the socs' tires or doing some harm to their cars. Once they went after the River Kings after beating up on Pony and Curly but they never told anyone. Dallas guessed that Tim knew. That guy had eyes and ears everywhere around Tulsa and his spies even went into soc territory to bring back news for their leader. Dallas had been sure he'd seen one of them as he was hovering over Steve, who was busy doing some adjustments to the car belonging to the River Kings' leader. Man Dallas was going to miss that car crazy guy. As he took another swig he notice someone sit down beside him.

"A bit down are we", Tim Sheppard said and looked at him.

"Ya would be too if ya were in my position", Dallas growled.

"Yeah I heard about that… It won't be the same around here without him."

"Yeah… I'm sure as hell gonna miss that car crazy guy."

"I hear ya Dally. I wonder how Steve will take it though."

"What", Dallas asked confused.

"Ya know with Sodapop being drafted and all."

"WHAT?!" Dallas rose from his chair and pulled Tim up from his by the collar of his jacket. "What the heck are ya talking about?"

"Easy Dallas you said you knew!"

"What the hell do ya mean with Soda being drafted?"

"He got his letter today… I saw him."

Dallas let go and threw the empty beer bottle to the floor and hurried outside. Tim turned to Buck.

"What's with him", he asked.

"I think", Buck whispered. "That Steve Randle is being drafted."

"Aw shit…"

* * *

Soda sat at the table with his head in his hands. One part of him was glad because now he could go with Steve. The other part, the biggest part, was devastated on what he was leaving behind him. His brothers would be heartbroken, Dallas, Two-Bit and Johnny would probably be angry, Steve too and Cherry would be really upset. Damn he loved her so much his heart aced. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Soda", Dallas Winston yelled.

"In here", Soda called and heard the pondering of feet and suddenly Dallas was holding him up by the collar of his jacket.

"Tell me you've not been drafted", Dallas yelled.

"I… I… How did ya know?"

"Fuck", Dallas let go of him and Soda dropped down on his chair with eyed wide in shock. Dallas kicked a chair all across the room. "As one wasn't enough."

"How did ya know Dally?"

"Tim fucking Sheppard told me… said he saw you get your letter."

"Damn…"

"Does the others know?"

Soda just shook his head and looked at his fists.

"Fuck it", Dallas growled. "The state just wants to mess with us. They are useless shits the whole bunch of 'em."

"Amen to that."

Dallas was pacing back and forth thinking how this will affect the gang. Suddenly he remembered something he'd heard Steve grumble to himself. Steve had said that Soda was an idiot to think of volunteering. Dallas stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Soda.

"Sodapop tell me ya didn't volunteer for this fucking shit."

Soda looked at him and shook his head. "I didn't."

"Steve thought that maybe you'd volunteer because of him."

"I did… Think of it I mean. I thought of it, told Steve and he got really angry at me and if we weren't such good friends he would've beaten me to a pulp."

"I would too."

"Man… this is unfair. When I finally finds a girl I like and gotten over Sandy and our lives seems to go better this happens."

"You and that Cherry broad huh?"

"Yeah… she's one helluva girl. And you and Sophia?"

"Well what can I say", Dallas said and sat down opposite him. "I think I'm in love and she loves me."

"That's good for you Dally. I'm happy for ya."

"Is there anyone more we know dating socs?"

"Johnny."

"Ponyboy."

"Steve…"

"Really?"

"Uhu."

"Marcia", Dallas smirked. "I'm not too surprise. I've seen the way she looks at him."

"I think the only ones it shocked was Steve and Marcia."

"Ya got that right."

The chuckled.

"Well, it's good Johnnycakes is over his girl-fright", Soda said smiling fondly.

"Hell yeah, that BD really was good poison to him."

They burst out laughing thinking of Johnny being hugged and kissed by that girl. Then the door opened and Darry entered with Pony and Johnny. Two-Bit and Steve followed them.

"Hi there", Two-Bit said when he saw them laugh. "What's the joke?"

"You", Steve said and shoved him playfully.

"I know I'm funny but I'm not that funny."

Soda and Dallas just shook their heads.

"Soda what's this", Pony asked and picked up the letter and Soda groaned inwards. "NO!"

"What is it", Darry took the letter as Pony started to sob. He read it through and then stared at Soda. "Not you too…"

"Aw fuck it", Steve said.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note**_: Dun dun dun


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 15**

To say that Cherry had been upset finding out about Soda being drafted was to put it mildly. As soon as he told her she broke down crying and hadn't stopped since. Her parents were worried about her and so was Gracie. She was also worried about Ponyboy who might lose his brother in this war.

"Sherry", Mrs. Valance said and entered her oldest daughter's room. Cherry was lying on her bed crying. "Honey what's going on? Why are you crying so much? You've been crying for two days."

"M-mom… My boyfriend i-is being drafted…"

"Oh honey", Mrs. Valance sat down on the bed and rubber her daughter's back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were dating Patrick Roberts."

"I'm not…"

"But he's the only boy on this side of town being drafted so far."

"My boyfriend is not from this side of town!"

Mrs. Valance looked at her in shock.

"Is he middle class honey", she asked her daughter who shook her head. "A greaser?!"

Cherry just nodded.

"Then why are you crying? One greaser less in this town will only improve things."

"Mom I love him", Cherry yelled and sat up to stare at her mother. "He's the sweetest, cutest, kindest most lovingly guy in this town!"

"There are better once honey and with better families too."

"I don't care about that! I love Soda!"

"Soda… Isn't that the boy working at that gasoline station?"

"Yes…"

"Honey you are pretty and can get someone much better than a simple car mechanic. You got good grades and good looks and when you graduate high school we'll send you off to college where you'll meet someone much better than this Soda."

"I don't care what you think! I love him and if he asks me to marry him I will!"

"No you won't honey", her mother went on kindly. "This is just a face you'll outgrow. The boy will go and you'll forget about him. Now dry your tears and get ready for school."

"I hate you!"

"I love you too honey."

* * *

School was a fricking nightmare Two-Bit thought. He's thoughts were only on Alicia, Steve and Soda. The poor guys would leave to go to war and might never come back again. Two-Bit cursed and kicked a locker. He used to like school but now when he looked around it was dull and grey. He knew Steve and Soda weren't the only greasers getting drafted. Some other boys were already missing from the hallways. Suddenly he saw Evie, Kathy and Sylvia down the hall. Evie's face was red and filled with tears and Two-Bit decided to eavesdrop.

"Oh you poor thing", Sylvia soothed.

"And the jerk doesn't even tell me", Evie cried. "He's going to war and doesn't tell me!"

"I told ya Steve isn't good enough for ya."

"He is he is!"

"But I thought he dumped you", Kathy said softly.

"He didn't he was just confused!"

Sylvia and Kathy looked at each other.

"Evie", Sylvia said. "He dumped you why can't you let it go? This town is crawling with guys. You can have anyone you want."

"I don't want just anyone! I want Steve!"

"Geez girl you're really a mental", Two-Bit said and walked up to them.

"Hey Two-Bit", Kathy said. She and Two-Bit might have broken up but they were still good friends.

"Hi Kathy, Sylvia."

"Hi", Sylvia said.

"I am not a mental", Evie yelled at Two-Bit.

"You must be if ya can't see Steve will never take you back", Two-Bit said. "He likes someone else and he knows you two-timed him."

"I didn't!"

No one said anything because they knew it was true.

"Do yourself and everybody else a favor", Two-Bit said coldly. "And let it go!"

Then he walked off.

* * *

Steve was in another part of the school and ran into Michael from the River Kings.

"Hi there Randle", Michael said.  
"Hi Michael…"

"I heard… about the drafting."

"Well whoptido who doesn't?"

"Well ya know that Sheppard lot… they can't keep their mouths shut."

"Was it something ya wanted Michael?"

"Yeah… eh I need ya to do me a favor."

"What?"

"That girl ya dumped… Evie."

"What about her?"

"Can ya uh tell people you broke up with her because of me flirting so much with her and she responded?"

"Now why the hell would I do that?"

"Aw come on Stevie ol' buddy do a guy a favor."

Steve slammed his locker shut.

"First of Michael, we're not buddies, second when have you ever done me a favor and third why the hell should I do that?"

"We eh have this game…"

"Aw fuck it Evie was right."

"Well so ya see all other guys have managed to break up two or one couples but I've not done one yet. I know ya broke up with Evie because ya didn't love her anymore. But come on let me tell it was because of me! You're one hell of a challenge to me! Every girl ya been dating have been dumped in a nice way and been treated well. You are impossible to make jealous!"

"I'm not… I just bottle it up."

"Yeah right."

"Now was it something more ya wanted?"

"Yeah! Who are ya dating now? I've been asking around and no one knows."

"Why would I tell ya?"

"So I can flirt with her. Ya know she'll be pretty lonely with her boyfriend fighting and possibly dying over there in Vietnam", Michael answered and smiled happily. Steve turned to him with a smirk of his own and then his fist connected with Michael's jaw. Then a full fight was going. Michael was bigger than Steve but Steve was smarter and more agile. The hallway was filled with greasers and as soon as the quarrel began they hurried to watch.

* * *

Dallas walked with Pony and Johnny to get some lunch. They were planning on getting Steve and ask him to drive them to town and maybe meet with Soda. Two-Bit joined up with them and soon they heard the sound of fighting.

"Oh boy a fight", Two-Bit said and grabbed Pony's arm. "Come on!" They rounded a corner and found some greasers forming a ring and cheering wildly.

"Hey Curly", Pony called as they got closer.

"Oh hi Ponyboy."

"What's going on?"

"Looks like Michael took water above his head."

"Oh", Dallas asked and smirked. "Who's he fighting?"

"Steve Randle."

"What?!" Steve's friends yelled and started to make their way through the mass of people. There they saw Steve hitting Michael really hard in the face. Steve was bleeding in his face and on his arms. Dallas and Two-Bit hurried over and hauled him off the River King who took the opportunity to crawl away and dart down the hall.

"Come back her ya coward", Steve yelled.

"Steve", Dallas said as he tried to hold back the angry Steve. "Hey man cool it!"

"Let me go!"

"Steve", Johnny said soothingly. "What happened?"

"Little punk asked me who my girlfriend is so he can flirt with her. 'cause she'll get lonely when her boyfriend is off fighting and possibly dying in Vietnam!"

Everyone around stared at him and then angry muttering was heard.

"Dude that's low", one of the Brumley boys said.

"Why I oughtta", Two-Bit growled.

"You oughtta nothing", Dallas said. "Steve has already beaten up the guy. He won't run after your girlfriend Steve-o."

"He better not", Steve growled. "Or I'll kill him."

* * *

"Man I haven't seen ya this pissed since the rumble three months ago after Curly and Pony got jumped by the River Kings", Two-Bit said as they walked towards Steve's car to go to the DX and say hi to Soda.

"Well he got the right to be", Pony said. "Michael was going too low."

"I hate to tell ya Ponyboy", Dallas smirked. "But the guy went lower when he jumped ya."

"Why is jumping me and Curly always the lowest", Pony asked annoyed.

"'Cause you're our minis", Two-Bit said happily.

"We're your what?"

"You're our mini-Curtis and mini-Sheppard."

"Very funny."

"So", Dallas smirked. "Who's the lucky broad for whom ya beat up a River King?"

"None of your business", Steve grumbled as he fished after his keys.

"Funny I thought her name rimes with Darcia."

"You going out with Marcia", Two-Bit exclaimed.

"How'd ya know", Steve asked Dallas.

"Wasn't too hard to guess", Dallas smirked. "I've seen how she looks at ya man."

"Why has everyone else seen that before and not me?"

"It's the same with the way Dallas has been looked at by Sophia and vice versa", Johnny said cheerfully.

"Yeah ya got that right", Steve smirked.

"What ya talking about", Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah", Pony said. "Sophia hates Dally."

"She _hated_ Dally", Steve smirked. "Not anymore."

"Watch it Randle", Dallas warned but Steve and Johnny just laughed.

"You dating Ms. Moody", Two-Bit asked and smiled wide. "Now that's something that suits ya perfectly. Now everyone except Darry and me are dating socs."

"I'm not", Pony tried.

"Liar", the others said.

"Okay fine…"

They laughed and drove away from school.

* * *

In the meantime Soda was having a hard time at the DX. When their boss found out both him and Steve were being drafted he'd gone through the roof. He'd ranted all day about how he would replace the best workers he had and what would happen if they didn't came back. He was still ranting it when Soda saw his friends pull up. Soda sighed.

"Stop sighing boy it's a disaster", his boss Mr. Huges said.

"I know Hugo…"

"Stop calling me that name!"

"Sorry sir."

"Now where do ya expect me to find two guys that works better than you and Randle?!"

"I don't know sir."

"They don't just pop out from holes in the ground."

"They do not sir."

"Soda tell me where I can find guys like the two of you."

"I still don't know sir."

The door opened and the guys came in.

"Aw great here's the other deserter", Mr. Huges said and walked up to Steve. "Ya better come back alive Randle. I need ya here."

"Yes sir", Steve said shocked and his boss walked out slamming the door shut behind him. "Geez what's his problem?"

"Don't ask", Soda said and let his head fall to the counter with an exasperated sigh.

"Hard day", Pony asked and walked over to him.

"You bet kiddo."

"At least he'll miss ya", Dallas said and smirked. "It won't be easy finding replacements for ya."

"Don't you start too!" They laughed at Soda's frustrated shout.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note**_: _I've planned on a time jump after this... It will be about sixth months after Steve and Soda leaves for Vietnam. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 16**

_Five months later_

"Curtis, Randle ya got ten minutes each!" their lieutenant yelled and both boys hurried inside to the phone. Everyone in their platoon was allowed to make a call home for ten minutes. Both boys had been debating on who to call. Soda had decided to call his brothers, knowing they would tell Cherry and the gang. Steve was going to call his dad. Soda was first one up and dialed the number.

"_Yeah_", a deep voice answered and Soda smiled.

"Hi Darry." He heard a crash as his brother dropped something.

"_Soda! Is it really you? How are ya?_"

"Yeah Darry it's me. Well I'm fine for the moment. How's everybody else?"

"_Missing you and Steve a whole lot. Cherry and the girls hang around here a lot. She really loves ya Pepsi-Cola._"

"I love her too… How's it going at work? I hope you're not carrying more than one bundle up that ladder." He was met by silence. "Darry!"

"_I know I know but I can't help it… Pony misses you._"

"I miss him too."

Soda heard the door open in the background and slam shut.

"_Howdy Superman_", Two-Bit's voice was heard. "_Who are ya talking to?_"

"_It's Soda._"

Soda heard the pondering of many feet and how Johnny, Two-Bit, Cherry, Marcia and Dallas yelled hi.

"_Hey Sodapop how ya doing man_", Dally asked.

"I'm good Dally and you?"

"_Hey is Steve doing okay?_"

"I'm right here", Steve called over Soda's shoulder and a new chorus of hi's were heard.

"_Anyway_", Darry said. "_Do ya know when you'll get home?_"

"No", the both soldiers said.

They talked a little while longer before Soda ran out of time and Steve talked for ten minutes with his dad, aunt, uncle and cousin. Yes Aunt Rebecca and Alicia stayed with Mr. Randle and her husband Ray Randle was staying with them too. They didn't want to leave Mr. Randle alone if he got the worst news.

* * *

"Man Pony will be mighty pissed he missed Soda's call", Dallas said and smirked. "The guys seemed alright."

"Yeah", Marcia said sadly.

"Ya miss him a lot don't ya", Johnny asked and Marcia only nodded. "He'll be back."

Marcia smiled. "Thanks Johnnycakes."

The door opened and Pony entered with Gracie, BD and Sophia Pony was holding a letter in his hand.

"Hi y'all what's going on", he asked as he dumped his school bag on the floor.

"Soda called", Darry said softly. "He asked me to tell ya hi and that he misses you too."

Pony sighed heavily and handed Darry the letter.

"What's this?" Darry opened it and five pieces of paper fell out and Darry tried to grab them. The others laughed as he bent down to retrieve them and a big smile spread on his face. "The guys' sent pictures."

They all crowded around him.

"Wait I'll put them on the table", Darry said and took out a letter too. "It says here: _Hi y'all thanks for the latest letters, we both appreciate 'em. Here's some pictures of us and some of the guys. Steve didn't wanted one of these to go with and I guess y'all can guess which one. See y'all and take care. Sodapop Curtis._"

Darry put the first picture on the table. It was a picture of Steve and Soda doing what they loved most… fixing a car, a military truck. Steve's face was covered in oil and so was Soda's. They looked kinda funny with so short hair.

"It says on the back that even in Vietnam they know good mechanics when they see 'em", Darry said without problem reading.

"Steve wrote", the others said in chorus.

The second picture was of a tent… or a cave they couldn't tell really. On the back was written home sweet home. The third picture was of Steve and Soda and a big black guy. The big black guy was holding his big arm around Soda and had his right hand on Steve's back. Soda was holding a riffle behind his neck, across the shoulders, he wore his helmet, military boots, shirt, trousers and had some camouflage painted on his face. The big black guy was wearing the same, but he didn't have a helmet on and was standing on it with his right foot. Steve held a handgun over his heart, he wore no helmet but was otherwise dressed like Soda. Darry turned the picture over.

"_Steve Randle, Hank McAdams & Sodapop Curtis some damn good soldiers and some damn good friends._"

"I don't recognize the handwriting", Darry mused and put down another picture. This one made everyone laugh. Steve was leaning against a rock with his eyes closed, with his right leg pulled up and his right arm resting on the right knee. Soda was leaning against his shoulder, both of them fast asleep overlooking a rise field.

"Aw", Gracie said. "That's cute. What does it say on the back?"

Darry turned the picture over. "_Watching rise grow is tiring._"

They laughed and Darry took out the last picture and smiled.

"This is the one Steve don't like", he said. "I'm sure of it."

They all looked at it. It was really hard to say if it was Steve or not, because he was sitting in a sunset. He was sitting on a hill in the same way he did on the fourth picture, but this time his eyes were open and he was searching for something in the distance. He looked deep in thought and reminded them of Ponyboy.

"Can I take this picture", Marcia asked and Darry handed it to her.

"What does the back say?" Dallas asked softly.

"_At the base of the setting sun is where my heart is… there is home._" Marcia felt tears prick her eyes and she started sniffling. Cherry walked over and hugged her. "It's Steve's handwriting."

"They'll be okay won't they", Johnny asked.

"Yes they will Johnny", Dallas said. "Why wouldn't they?"

* * *

_Three months later_

Soda couldn't believe he was finally going home… Home to the once he loved… but without his best friend. He looked at the dog tags in his hand and squeezed them hard. It felt like yesterday he'd seen the two officers talking about who would go to Tulsa to leave the flag and dog tags. Soda had jumped over on his crutches and volunteered. Since he lived in Tulsa and were to be sent back home. But when he saw the name on the dog tags he almost fainted then and there. It was Steve's dog tags. The officer told him they'd been found on a body that was too damage to identify and was the only thing they could bring with them from the area. The body had been left in the jungle. Soda had cried that night… that was three months ago. Not long after their talk with their families the both of them had been split up and sent to two different parts. Soda had been shot in the leg and was sent to hospital. Now he saw on a bus to Tulsa and was debating on where to go first, home or to Mr. Randle. He decided to go to Mr. Randle's first.

* * *

Soda recognized the house and felt his heart clench in his chest as he walked up to the door with his bag over his shoulder and the box with the US flag in his hands. In it he also knew two medals were resting, the Purple Heart and the Silver Star. Steve had earned the Silver Star when he and three others had evacuated a children's hospital during battle. Steve had almost been killed… and was later killed that same day. Soda sighed and knocked on the door. Alicia opened the door.

"Soda", she whispered.

"Hi Alicia", Soda said.

"SODA!" Alicia flung her arms around him and Soda hugged her with his free arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure… come on."

The rest of the family was watching the TV but stood when they saw Soda.

"Soda dear how are you", Rebecca Randle said and hugged him.

"I'm fine Mrs. Randle…"

"You don't look too happy son", Charles Randle, Steve's dad, said. "Is something wrong?"

Soda took a deep breath and handed Mr. Randle the box with the American flag. Mr. Randle took it and opened it to reveal the flag, the dog tags and the two medals. Mr. Randle sunk down on his chair and stared at Soda. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry", Soda said and felt tears go down his own face. "I'm so sorry."

"When?" Ray asked.

"I don't know… I wasn't there. We were put in two different groups and his was wiped out by the enemy. The body was unrecognizable and they had to leave it out in the jungle… I'm really sorry Mr. Randle."

"My son", Charles Randle said and started to sob hard. "My fine boy!"

Soda bowed his head and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Son thank you", Ray said and Soda's head shot up. "I know it can't have been easy for you to come here with this bad news."

"Here", Charles said and took out the dog tags. "Take them."

"But… but…"

"You were his best friend Sodapop. Take them… take them and go home."

Soda took the cold metal in his hands and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry", he said again and left.

* * *

Two-Bit whistled as he drove down the road towards the Curtis house. Suddenly he saw a soldier walk down the road and hit the brakes hard. He stormed out the car and rushed the guy.

"Soda", he yelled happily and hugged his friend. "Man you're back!"

"Two-Bit", Soda said and hugged him hard. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Well come on let's get you home!"

Soda chuckled and entered the car, but Two-Bit noticed the sad look he cast over his shoulder. As they reached the house Cherry and Darry were talking on the front porch.

"Hey Two-Bit!" Darry called and waved.

"Darry look what I picked up!" Two-Bit yelled cheerfully as Soda climbed out of the car.

"Soda!" Cherry yelled and ran to him and they embraced and kissed. Tears were going down both of their faces. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Cherry…" Soda choked out and took in her scent. "Damn I've missed you."

"Sodapop", Darry said and Soda ran to him. "I thought we'd lost you like we did mom and dad!" Darry cried and so did Soda. Soon the whole gang was there hugging and laughing and crying then Marcia caught Soda's attention with a question he dreaded.

"Soda where is Steve?" she asked.

"Yeah where is that car maniac", Dallas asked and laughed but stopped when he saw Soda's pale face. Soda reached inside his chest pocket and took something out and handed it to Marcia. Marcia felt the cold metal in her hand and looked down. Her face lost all color and she looked at Soda with tear filled eyes.

"No", she said and Soda nodded. "No… No! NO!" Marcia broke down and started to hit on Soda's chest. Soda threw his arms around her and she stopped hitting him and started to cry violently. Dallas bent down to pick up what Marcia had dropped and the gang saw what it was… Steve's dog tags.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note**_: _Oh no..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 17**

Soda was unpacking his duffle bag, Pony was sitting on the bed in Soda's room. They'd stopped sharing when Johnny moved in. Darry was standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame. Both of Soda's brothers were following his every move and Soda smiled.

"I'm still here", he chuckled.

"I still can't believe it", Darry said softly. "Why were you sent home?"

"I was shot in the leg… in one of the big arteries. I got help in time or I'd too…" He trailed off and grabbed the dog tags he had around his neck. Marcia had told him they were his, she didn't want them.

"It'll be okay Soda", Pony soothed and put a hand on Soda's shoulder.

"I know Ponyboy…" Soda sighed and bent into his duffle bag and took out a small black box.

"What's that", Darry asked as his younger brother stood and stared at the box. Soda handed it to him and sat down on the bed. Darry opened and saw the Purple Heart. Darry looked at Soda and smiled softly. "I'll put it amongst the trophies."

As Darry left Pony moved closer to Soda and saw his brother holding a picture in his hand. Pony looked at it and smiled softly. Steve and Soda was sitting on the wings of a F-105 Thunderchief, Steve held his arm around a red haired guy in their age and Soda had his feet on a blonde, almost white-haired guy's shoulders and Hank McAdams was there too, in front of the nose of the plane and on his shoulders sat a young black man looking to be in Steve's and Soda's age. Pony looked at Soda and saw him smile sadly.

"The red head", Soda said answering Pony's unspoken question. "That's Alan James from Minnesota. The blonde guy beneath my feet is James "Jimmy" Lawrence from New York, the big black guy is Hank "Big brother" McAdams. And the guy on his shoulders is André Walker from Chicago."

"Are they still over there?"

Soda shook his head. "They're all dead…"

"I'm sorry Soda", Pony said softly.

"'s okay Pony ya didn't know. We took this picture before we was sent out into the jungle."

* * *

Marcia's heart was cold as she stood in front of Steve's house. She wanted to meet his father and she wanted to see Alicia. The two of them had gotten really close while Steve and Soda were in Vietnam. Marcia took a deep breath and knocked on the door and a red eyed Ray opened the door.

"Can I help you miss", he asked softly.

"Yeah I would like to speak to a Mr. Charles Randle."

"Can it wait? Mr. Randle has just got news that he's lost his son?"

"That's why I'm here… I'm was Steve's girlfriend."

"Oh…" Ray opened the door and let her in.

Marcia hurried inside and saw Mr. Randle sitting on the sofa staring at a picture in his hands. It was of Steve as a little boy.

"Sir", Marcia said and the man looked up at her with red eyes.

"Who are you", he asked.

"My name is Marcia and… Uhm I was Steve's girlfriend."

"Oh I see…"Mr. Randle rose to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Marcia but I wished it was during better circumstances."

"Me too."

Alicia walked in and hurried over to Marcia and they hugged hard.

"I-I have this picture I think you want to have", Marcia said and took out the picture of Steve in the sunset. "He and Soda sent it and four others to the Curtis house."

Mr. Randle took the picture and chuckled as he turned it over to read on the back.

"Rebecca get me an iron will ya", he said.

"What", Marcia asked as Mr. Randle started to iron the back of the picture.

"Steve and his mother had this game you see", Charles Randle said softly. "They wrote with lemon water and you can only see the text if ya iron it… AHA!"

He showed the others and beneath the earlier text was written:

"_Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cos you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Ya I'm on my way home to Tulsa Oklahoma__._"(_the song verse is from Bryan Adams' I will always return except from "to Tulsa Oklahoma"_)

"That boy", Rebecca Randle said and sighed. "I will deeply miss him."

* * *

Dally and Two-Bit sat at Bucks and was drinking and not saying anything. Tim Sheppard walked over and sat down between them.

"Why the long faces", he said. "I heard Soda came home today."

"Yeah Soda came home", Two-Bit said and then mumbled at the same time the music started to play. "But Steve won't."

"What did you say", Tim asked because he hadn't heard.

"He said Soda came home", Dallas growled.

"I heard that Dallas", Tim snapped. "I meant the last thing."

"That Steve won't", Two-Bit said a bit higher, but by now the music was so loud that Tim didn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"Ah for fuck's sake Sheppard", Dallas said and turned to his "friend". "Steve's dead!"

"What?" Tim still didn't hear.

"We said Steve Randle is dead!" Two-Bit yelled really loud. The music had stopped just as he yelled and now Buck's was deadly quiet and everyone was staring at the three of them. Tim slowly rose from his stool.

"What", he asked shocked.

"He's dead Tim", Dallas said and sat down again. "Soda came home and told us."

"But… but Steve can't be dead…"

"Why not", Two-Bit snapped.

Tim looked around and caught sight of Curly and Angela. He nodded towards the door and saw them leave. Then he turned back to Dallas and Two-Bit.

"Come with me", he said and walked towards the door. The two friends followed him.

* * *

Outside Dallas saw Tim run a hand through his hair and how Curly was holding his arms around Angela in a protective manner.

"What's going on", Dallas asked.

"Two-Bit", Tim said. "Dallas, swear to me that you're not just making this up."

"Tim I don't see why"

"Swear it!"

"Okay fine", Two-Bit yelled. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"Ya know what Steve's mom's name was", Tim asked.

"Emma", Dallas answered. "Emma Angelica Randle."

Tim smiled. "And her name as unmarried?"

"Eh…"

Dallas felt that something fishy was going on. He looked over the Sheppard siblings and realized that they reminded him of someone. All three of them had the black or very dark brown curly hair and dark eyes… just like Steve.

"Aw fuck", Dallas said. "It's Sheppard isn't it?"

"Took ya long enough to figure out", Curly said sourly.

"Why did ya think I never flirted with him and only let him in your outfit hug me?" Angela asked.

"Golly", Two-Bit said. "What a family circus."

* * *

_TBC **Author's note**_: _Yes I kept to my idea of Tim and Steve being cousins. I like the idea._


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 18**

Soda stopped the car and looked at the girl at his side.

"Are ya sure you wanna do this?" he asked and the brunette smiled.

"Yes Soda I am", Marcia said and smiled sadly. "This was his special place, his and his mother's. What could be more right than go here?"

"If you say so…" Soda climbed outside and took a look around.

When they got to the lake Marcia realized that it wasn't as beautiful in the winter as it was in the spring. The trees looked grey and dark and cold and the lake was dark and cold, the grass was dead and there were no leaves anywhere. Marcia felt tears go down her cheeks and she started sobbing and Soda gave her a comforting hug.

"W-we went h-here before y-you left", she choked out. "He sang to me…"

"Steve loved to sing… but he had a stage fright so serious he could only perform in front of one person… a person he was close to."

"Yeah…" Marcia took a shuddering breath. "He lied to me with his song."

"What ya mean?"

"He sang:

**_Where is the spring and the summer  
That once was yours and mine?  
Where did it go?  
I just don't know  
But still my love for you will live forever_**

Hasta Manaña 'til we meet again  
Don't know where, don't know when  
Darling, our love was much too strong to die  
We'll find a way to face a new tomorrow  
Hasta Manaña, say we'll meet again  
I can't do without you  
Time to forget, send me a letter  
Say you forgive, the sooner the better  
Hasta Manaña, baby, Hasta Manaña, until then

Where is the dream we were dreaming  
And all the nights we shared  
Where did they go?  
I just don't know  
And I can't tell you just how much I miss you  
Hasta Manaña 'til we meet again  
Don't know where, don't know when  
Darling, our love was much too strong to die  
We'll find a way to face a new tomorrow  
Hasta Manaña, say we'll meet again  
I can't do without you  
Time to forget, send me a letter  
Say you forgive, the sooner the better  
Hasta Manaña, baby, Hasta Mañana, until then

Hasta Mañana, say we'll meet again  
I can't do without you  
Time to forget, send me a letter  
Say you forgive, the sooner the better  
Hasta Mañana, baby, Hasta Mañana, until then"

Marcia sobbed again and choked out:

"He said we would see each other tomorrow!"

Soda held her again and rocked back and forth.

"He didn't lie Marcia… Steve will never leave ya if you keep him in your heart."

"I was so angry at him that day… that's why he asked me to forgive him…"

"Steve loved ya girl. If he could've he would've come back to ya."

Soda felt the dog tags around his neck and sighed.

"Ya still don't want his tags?"

"No… Ya knew Steve far longer than I did and I think he would've wanted you to have them."

"But he loved you!"

"Yes and I'll keep that gift close to my heart forever. But Soda we got the pictures you sent us and I kept one."

"Let me guess? Steve in the sunset?"

"Yeah…"

Soda gave her a final squeeze then let go.

"_That day which started so good_", Soda thought. "_If the only knew what happened minutes after that picture being taken._"

"What are you thinking of Soda", Marcia asked.

"Nothing… "

Suddenly they heard the sound of a stag calling. It sounded so sad… so lonely and Marcia wondered what had happened to his mate.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note**_: _Short i know and the song doesn't really fit perfectly... but i love ABBA so..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 19**

It was a cold winter day when Pony was heading home from his date with Gracie. They had known about Steve's fate for three months now and they were finally starting to heal. Pony had almost had it worse. He remembered what he'd said to Steve a couple of days before he and Soda left for Vietnam. Pony had been sick and Darry had put Steve on keeping the kid inside the house while the others were working or in school. Steve had volunteered since nothing Pony would say to him would face him… or that's what both of them thought. Pony had lost it when Darry was almost home and had yelled to Steve that he often wished that Steve would go out their door and never come back. Pony gulped when he thought about it because Steve had looked really hurt and when Darry came home Steve had walked out the door and saying: "That might just happen."

Pony was feeling so bad and he couldn't tell anyone about it. Soda would kick his ass and he didn't want to know what the others would do. Suddenly he saw a red Mustang coming towards him and it stopped and out came five socs. Randy Adderson was one of them.

"Hey ain't ya that kid that killed Bob", one of the socs said.

"It was self-defense", Pony mumbled.

"Yeah right!"

"Aren't ya dating that girl… what's her name Gracie Valance", another soc said. "We don't like it."

"Too bad", Pony said hotly.

"So we'll teach ya to stay away from her", Randy said and threw the first punch. Pony couldn't defend himself and he was hurting so bad.

"Hey get the hell away from him", a voice yelled and Pony guessed it was a greaser. He heard punches being thrown and then how a car took off. Pony was terrified but suddenly a hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Are ya okay Ponyboy?" Pony looked up at the guy that'd saved him.

* * *

He was walking towards his house with a smile on his face and his duffle bag swung over his shoulders. These past days he'd been mad as hell. First of all the state had told his family he was dead, killed in battle. Ha as if that would ever stop him from going home again! But he understood how it could have happened. Steve and a guy name Harry Smith had mixed up their dog tags. Or more accurate Jimmy Lawrence had done that. The guy had taken them from Steve and Harry to relieve the tension and had handed back wrong to them. He had to prove he was Steve Randle for days and nobody wanted him to call his family, it would be too hard for them to meet with a fraud. Now he was finally walking down the streets of his hometown, Tulsa, Oklahoma. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone being pounded and when he rounded a corner he saw five socs among them Randy Adderson, beating up on Soda's kid brother.

"Hey", Steve yelled and ran over to them. "Get the hell away from him!"

They all looked at him and paled. Steve let his duffle bag drop to the ground and curled his hands into fists.

"I said get the hell away from him", Steve growled and the boys stared at him Randy got to his senses first.

"Why would we?"

"Do it or I'll beat ya up so bad your own mother won't recognize you."

Randy lunged at him, but Steve had gotten some training in the marine and was not going to let them get out of the fight as winners. Steve wiped their asses quickly and the five socs left.

"This ain't over yet greaser", Randy yelled when they drove off. Steve just shook his head and hurried over to Ponyboy's side.

"Are ya okay Ponyboy", he asked and crouched down beside him. Ponyboy looked up at him and grunted:

"Can't ya give me any peace?"

"What", Steve asked.

"Listen I know what I told Steve was wrong and I regret it… so why does my conscience have to come to me looking like him all the time?"

Steve just stared at the kid and Pony "Steve" over. It was the same old Steve, except from the shorter, less greasy hair and a scar from the right corner of his right eye to his jaw line. Pony realized that Steve hadn't had it the last time he saw him and that "Steve" looked thinner, but more muscular at the same time and he actually had quite a good tan. Then he saw something he never thought he would. "Steve Randle" was looking worried and Pony knew he was the cause of that worry.

"Kid listen to me", "Steve" said. "It's really me Ponyboy. Would your conscience know what I and Soda called our boss or that my mom taught me Italian or that Tim Sheppard is my cousin? These are things only Soda and I know and now you do too."

Suddenly it hit Pony, this was the real Steve Randle, Dallas and Two-Bit had told them about their talk with the Sheppards. But the real Steve couldn't have known that.

"Steve", Pony breathed and raised a hand and ran it down Steve's face to really see if he was there for real. Steve just smiled mildly. "STEVE!" Pony threw himself at the older boy with such force that Steve fell backwards and had Ponyboy on top of him… hugging the daylights out of him.

"It's you it's really you", Pony sobbed. "I'm sorry Steve I'm so sorry!"

"Sh it's okay kiddo", Steve soothed and rubbed Pony's neck. "Can ya stand?"

Pony nodded and stood, but he didn't stay upright for long. He'd gotten some really bad blows so Steve had to carry him. It took some struggling 'cause he couldn't leave his duffle bag out there. But soon he was on his way to the house.

* * *

Pony woke up when a hand gently shook him. He opened his eyes and looked into the worried eyes of Soda and Darry.

"Kid what happened to you", Darry asked softly.

"Mm socs", Pony mumbled drowsily.

"How did ya get home?" Soda asked.

"Steve saved me…"

The room went deadly quiet and Pony opened his eyes more and saw that Soda was suddenly white as a sheet. Darry on the other hand looked angry.

"Pony what are ya talking about", he asked.

"Steve saved me… He didn't die Soda! He's fine!"

"Ponyboy", Darry yelled angrily. "I don't know who saved ya but it can't have been Steve! He's dead Ponyboy!"

"No", Pony yelled back. "He isn't he"

"SODA! DARRY! PONYBOY!" someone yelled outside and suddenly the door slammed open and Alicia Randle entered. She was read in her face and out of breath.

"Alicia", Soda asked shakily. "What's going on?"

"He… we…" Alicia said between gasp. "Look…" she pointed towards the door and Soda looked out and his eyes went huge.

"Soda", Darry asked and by the mention of his name the young mechanic bolted through the door. "Soda!" Darry ran to the door and stopped dead. He saw Soda hugging someone, a soldier judging by the clothes. Both of them were crying and Darry noticed a smaller form moving towards him.

"I told you so", Pony said softly.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy."

"'s okay."

"Darry", Soda called and ran up to them smiling like his old self. "It's a miracle man!"

"Hi Darry", Steve said softly.

"Steve", Darry said and hugged the younger man as hard as he could. "Man ya got us worried. What happened?"

"Later Darry", Steve said softly. "Now can ya tell me where my girlfriend is?"

* * *

Marcia and the other socsgirls were at the Dingo trying to enjoy a coke but Randy Adderson was bugging all of them about their boyfriends.

"A hood Sophia", he said. "Damn girl I knew you were bad but I never thought you would associate so low."

"I associated with you didn't eye", Sophia shot back.

"Aw now you hurt my feelings…"

"Fuck off."

"Even your language is bad", Randy sat down beside Marcia and put his arm around her. "So babe wanna go out?"

"No."

"Aw come on, now when your boyfriend is dead and rotting why not?"

Marcia almost started to cry.

"How dare you", Cherry yelled.

"I dare more than ya think."

"Like jumping younger boys and little kids", BD said angrily.

"That's one thing." Randy pulled Marcia closer. "How about a kiss baby?"

"I'll give ya a kiss", an angry voice said and Randy turned to find a fist in his line of sight. When the fist connected with his face Randy tumbled to the floor. "Wasn't the wiping ya got before enough?"

Marcia's mouth hang open at practically everyone at the Dingo was staring at them… or rather the very, very angry marine in front of her. Randy rose cast a glance at Steve before leaving.

"Pussy", Steve muttered.

"Steve", Marcia choked out and Steve turned to her. "Is it really you?"

Steve just smiled and nodded. "Hi baby."

"Steve!" Marcia shrieked and threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "You came back… you came back!"

"I told ya that didn't I?"

"Y-yeah… I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking that you were dead."

"Hey baby", Steve lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "It was not your fault."

"Okay Romeo", Darry said and walked over. "Let's get out of here so you can tell us why the hell we got word that you were dead."

* * *

"Well look what the cat dragged in", Dallas said and rose from his place at on the sofa with Johnny and Two-Bit. "I couldn't believe it when I got the call from the Dingo. Steve Randle is back from the great beyond!"

Steve chuckled. "Something like that."

"Gimmie a hug!" Two-Bit yelled and caught Steve in a backbreaking hug. Johnny joined in.

"Aw what the hell", Dallas said and joined in too. "Now tell us the fucking story? Do ya have any idea how bad we've been feeling?"

"I think I can imagine", Steve said and ruffled Johnny's hair as the younger boy let go of him. "But honestly it wasn't my fault."

"Then who's was it?"

Steve told them the whole story and when he was done Marcia hugged him.

"I'm sorry for that other boy getting killed", she said. "But I'm so damn happy that you're back."

"Me too", Steve said. "Even though I'm just a conscience." He winked at Pony that turned bright red.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note:**_ See I'm not too cruel... but it's not over yet hehe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 20**

Steve and Alicia was walking towards their house when suddenly a dark blue car stopped by them. The driver had hit the brakes so hard the wheels had screeched and the tires had left black tracks behind them.

"Whoa", Alicia said and the car's door shot up and out came a lean cat-like young man, with black curly hair and smoldering dark eyes and a scar going from temple to chin. Alicia thought he looked mean and she saw a strange glow in his eyes as he closed in on Steve. She thought he was going to attack him and felt panic. She turned to Steve and saw that he had no expression on his face but his eyes had the same glow as the cat-like greaser approaching them. The cat-like greaser stopped in front of him and looked Steve over.

"Well, well, well", he said. "I didn't quite believe it when that River King gave me a call telling me that Steve Randle was back from the dead."

"Well it's not too hard to imagine", Steve said. "Hi Tim."

"_Tim_", Alicia thought. "_Who the hell is Tim? And why does he look so much like Steve?_"

Tim's face broke out in a big smile and he and Steve flung their arms around each other and hugged hard.

"Steve ya little fucker", Tim said and gave Steve a friendly smack up the head. "Why'd ya go and pretend to getting killed? Are ya trying to make me hate the world more than I already am? Geez don't ya think your big cousin is worried 'bout ya?"

Alicia stared and Steve just laughed.

"Well it wasn't really my plan big cuz", he said and smiled. "It's not my fault the state mix up two soldiers over in a jungle."

Tim laughed and then turned to Alicia. "Now who's this?"

"My cousin", Steve said smiling. "Alicia Randle meet Tim Sheppard."

"Ah so you're Matthews broad", Tim chuckled. "No offence but I thought ya would be blonde and curvier."

"Well excuse me for not putting up to your expectations", Alicia said angrily. "And you're no beauty yourself. Does that face scar all the girl off or are those who like ya blind?"

"I'll tell ya doll I can get more girls in a week than you could get guys in a lifetime."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I know how to stay true to one guy not like you changing after a day. Are ya a man whore or something?"

Tim's eyes flashed dangerously. "At least I don't go around looking like a big kid who doesn't want to grow up."

"So? Better being a big kid than a man whore."

"Okay", Steve said and stepped between them before either one of them hit the other. "Cut it out. Tim didn't mean any bad AB. It's just that all of Two-Bit's earlier broads have been blonde and almost too curvy. So most people expect him to stick to that."

"Well thank you for that Stevie", Alicia said and crossed her arms. "But keep that… that… guy away from me and keep him away from yourself too."

"Hey", Tim said annoyed. "Steve's my cousin."

"So? He's mine too."

"Guys", Steve said slightly annoyed. "I'm the cousin to both of ya and if I want to hang with one of ya the other just have to chill. Geez now I know how Soda feels…"

There was another sound of screeching tires and another car stopped and out came a boy looking like a yougner version of Tim and a girl with the same hair and eyes.

"Tim", the boy yelled. "Did ya hear?"

"What?"

"Anthony saw Steve at the Dingo!" the girl screamed. "He's not dead… He's…" She trailed off when she saw who Tim was standing in front.

"Already here", Steve said and smiled.

"Stevie", Angela Sheppard shrieked and hugged him, closely followed by Curly.

"Hi guys", Steve said softly.

"Who's this?" Angela asked and looked at Alicia.

"That's Two-Bit's broad", Tim said.

"Strange", Curly said. "I thought she'd be blonde or too curvy."

"See what did I tell ya Alicia baby", Steve said and Alicia smacked him up the head.

"Stop calling me that", she shrieked. "Or I'll call you… I'll call you…"

She was quiet for a moment.

"Can't come up with anything", Steve asked her and she swatted him again while he was laughing.

"Geez she got the Randle temper alright", Tim mumbled.

"Randle", Angela asked. "Oh ya must be Stevie's cousin from Kansas!"

"Yes", Alicia said.

"So what does that make us?"

"Nothing", Tim said.

"Well we can be friends", Alicia said. "Except from me and Mr. Hood here."

"Ya know it doll face", Tim said.

"Bad first impression", Curly whispered to Steve.

"Oh yeah."

"I know", Alicia exclaimed and looked at Steve. "Curly!"

The four greasers from Tulsa were all confused.

"That's my name", Curly said. "So?"

"No not you", Alicia said and smiled at Steve. "I know you've always hated your curly hair."

"So?" Steve asked.

"Won't Curly annoy you?" Alicia asked disappointed.

"Nope. I can always pretend that ya talk about my little cousin", Steve said and draped his arm around Curly's shoulders.

"Hey I thought I was your little cousin", Angela pouted.

"Nope you're my baby cousin. Tim is my big cousin, Curly my little, you're the baby and Alicia is… AB or Alicia baby."

"You're mean", Alicia said and pouted.

"He's been hanging around Tim too much", Angela said. "Tim is not the nicest guy in town."

"Amen to that sister", Alicia said and both of them started to walk down the street chatting happily.

"Looks like Angela got a new friend", Curly said and the three boys looked at each other.

"Oh no", they all said.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note:**_ _Okay it might take a while to update next because I'm busy with my studdies. So I ask you to take it easy and not nag about it okay? I'm updating as fast as i can._


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 21**

Steve had been back for weeks now and spring was finally here and he smiled as he thought back of the last spring when he'd been with Marcia at the lake. He'd been told that Sophia and Dally lived together in an apartment in town. Sophia's parents had kicked her out after finding out she was dating a hood. She'd yelled at them that they could disown her but it wouldn't matter to her because she would be with Dallas. Pony and Gracie was still deeply in love and Steve guessed they marry someday. Johnny and BD were in the same situation as Pony and Gracie and the same could be said for Soda and Cherry. Steve chuckled at the thought of Soda marrying her and thought that: "Hell who would have thought that two years ago?" But one thing couldn't really get him laughing. Two-Bit Matthews had knocked up his cousin and man were her parents pissed at him. Alicia, the stubborn brat, wanted to keep the baby and Two-Bit had been hiding from Steve since they found out. Steve guessed he was afraid that Steve would kill him. But all that mattered to Steve was that she was happy and she was. Even though her folks were mad at her. Steve shook his head and continued to work on the engine.

* * *

"Ya know ya gotta face him sooner or later", Soda said to Two-Bit who was in the shop with him.

"Then I'll choose later… really, really later."

"Aw come on man Stevie won't hurt ya."

"How'd ya know?"

"Uh…" Soda scratched his head. "I dunno."

"Soda ya didn't see his face when he warned me of hurting her."

"Who's said you've hurt her?"

"Soda I knocked her up for fuck's sake! She's seventeen-going-on-eighteen! She still got school and so do I! She won't have a future!"

"Are ya sure she wants it then?"

"The baby or a future?"

"The future. She seems really happy about the baby."

"Soda I can't be a dad…"

"Why not? You've been helping caring for your lil' sister."

"But what if I boogie and do like my ol' man?"

"Ya won't buddy."

"Ya sure 'bout that?"

"Of course I am. Ya would never do a thing like that because you're a good guy. Even though ya try to act like a jerk sometimes."

"Soda… Aw fuck…"

"What", Soda turned to the direction Two-Bit was staring at in horror and saw Steve in the doorway.

"See ya", Two-Bit yelled and darted out the door.

"Two-Bit", Steve yelled and then sighed. "Fuck…"

"He's gotten faster", Soda said softly.

"Hell ya… Stupid goof."

"Ya wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah but the idiot keep running or hiding from me."

"That's because he's afraid of ya."

"I'm I really something to be that afraid of?"

Soda laughed at that. "Have ya seen yourself when you're really pissed? Hell even Tim shrinks back I think the only ones who doesn't is Darry and Marcia."

"You forgot one."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?!"

"Yeah you never back down when I'm angry."

"That's because I know ya won't hurt me."

"That's why you're my best friend."

Soda chuckled. "So what about Two-Bit?"

"Don't worry I'll get him… and not for the reasons ya think!"

Soda laughed again.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note:**_ _I know it's kinda short and not too good. But firstly I'm being burried in studdies and secondly my muse has abandone me for the time being... or at least had. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be... so don't be too disapointed if it's jsut one or two more._


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 22**

"What is he doing", Darry asked as he entered the living room from taking a shower. He meant Two-Bit who was peering out through the window quickly and often. He was pale and looked kinda jumpy.

"Who knows", Dallas said and took another card. Sophia was sitting in his lap and was helping him. Darry smiled when he saw the two of them, deeply in love and so much alike. Soda was watching Two-Bit with a smile on his lips while Johnny, BD, Gracie and Pony were playing poker with Dallas. BD won most of the time. She had the best poker face the gang had ever seen.

"Damn it girl", Dallas growled. "Are ya trying to ruin me?"

"How could you guess", BD said cheerfully and took the money and candy.

Darry shook his head and looked at Two-Bit again and almost laughed when the guy peaked through the window and then threw himself at the ground.

"Two-Bit what on Earth are ya doing", Sophia asked over Dallas' shoulder.

"Inspecting the floor…" Two-Bit answered.

"He's hiding", Soda said happily.

"From what?" Pony asked and cursed as BD raised the value again.

"From **_who_** is more like it."

"Steve still hasn't gotten to ya", Johnny asked.

"Oh he's gotten to me", Two-Bit asked and peaked outside again. "He's gotten me running scared."

"Has he even talked to ya", Darry asked.

"Nope", Soda answered and laughed. "Two-Bit runs as soon as Steve comes close to him."

"Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you", Gracie said softly.

"Oh believe me he want", Two-Bit said nervously.

"You're overreacting", Sophia said.

"I'm not!"

Darry noticed a shadow sneak by the other window and looked at Soda who had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Ya know", Soda said. "Steve told me he'd be here at seven."

"That's now", Two-Bit shrieked in fright. "I gotta go… see y'all later!"

Then he ran out the house.

* * *

Two-Bit jumped off the porch and had just touched ground when something flew out from the bushes and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell", he snapped but stopped his next comment when he saw who'd tackled him. "He he hi Steve."

"Hi Two-Bit", Steve said looking stern. "In a hurry?"

"Well ya know me always something to do and people to see."

"Uhu and am I one of those people?"

"Not for the moment."

"Too bad 'cause I have to talk to ya."

"Well I uh I'm in a hurry so…" He kneed Steve in the chest and took off.

"Two-Bit", Steve yelled and took off after him.

* * *

They got to the lot before Steve could cut out Two-Bit's path.

"I didn't mean to I swear", Two-Bit yelled as he tried to sidestep Steve. There was a barrel between them and Two-Bit made an effort to stay on Steve's opposite side.

"Two-Bit…"

"I didn't mean to hurt her I swear!"

Steve made a grab for him but Two-Bit jumped out of the way.

"Two-Bit stand still!"

"Steve I know you're mad but… but please!"

"Two-Bit!"

"I won't go near her again if ya don't want me to!"

"Two-Bit I"

"I'll even leave town!"

"Shit can ya just"

"I'll leave town, never come back and never speak to her or you again!"

"KEITH!" Steve yelled angrily and Two-Bit jumped away again but then stood stil. "Shut the fuck up…"

"I-I-I-I…" Two-Bit stuttered out and Steve sighed.

"Why'd ya keep running from me man?" he asked softly.

"Because you're mad at me for knocking up your cousin and ruining her life and"

"I'm not mad."

"and I'll… wait what?!"

"I said I'm not mad. I know ya didn't mean to, I know you love her and that she loves you and wants the baby. Ya didn't hurt her or ruined her life. I've never seen her as happy as when she's talking about how wonderful it is to carry your child."

"I-I-I-I…"

Steve smiled at him. "If she's happy I'm happy. That's what I wanted to say… Now I got places to be at and people to see." Steve turned and walked away leaving Two-Bit behind him dumbfounded.

* * *

"Ya think he caught him", Pony asked worriedly.

"Yes", Dallas said and shook his head. "Black eye, cut lip or broken nose?"

"Black eye", Johnny said.

"Lip", Pony said.

"All three", Sophia said.

"Nothing", Soda said and they looked at him with big eyes. He was smiling.

"Ya sure Soda", Dallas asked. "Twenty bucks to the winner."

"Sure", they all agreed.

"What ya think Dally?" Sophia asked.

"A fucking mess."

Suddenly they saw a form coming towards them in the dark.

"Two-Bit", Johnny called and their friend walked into the light. Four people groaned while one smiled smugly. There were no marks on Two-Bit's face.

"Did he catch ya", Johnny asked and Two-Bit nodded.

"So", Darry asked.

"Nothing", Two-Bit said. "He wasn't even mad at me…"

"You're joking", Dally exclaimed. "You knocked up his cousin and he's not mad about it?"

"No… he just said if she was happy he's happy."

"Aw how sweet", Gracie said.

"Steve and sweet doesn't get together", Pony said. "Come on a greaser ain't sweet."

"Yes", the three girls said and Darry laughed.

"When it comes to family and friends", he said. "Everyone can be sweet."

* * *

"So did ya talk to him", Alicia asked as Steve got home.

"Yeah", Steve took off the jacket. "Little rat's been running from me since ya told me… Am I that scary?"

"When you're mad you are. I almost wanna hide under my bed."

"Very, very funny."

"Steve 's that you", his father called from the kitchen.

"Yeah", Steve called back.

"Are ya hungry?"

"Yeah sure, is it eatable?"

"If ya mean my sister-in-law have made it or not so yes", Mr. Randle looked into the hall. "It's eatable."

"I heard that", Rebecca Randle said as she came down from upstairs. "My food ain't that bad."

"Nope", Steve smiled. "It's worse. Don't ya agree AB?"

"Hey keep me out of this!" Alicia yelled.

"No", her mother said. "Tell me if ya agree with your cousin."

"I well…" Steve smirked at her. "Steven Joseph Randle you're in so much trouble!"

"Uh oh", Ray joked as he walked out from the kitchen to stand beside his older brother. "Now you're in trouble Steve."

"Yeah nothing's as scary as an offended woman", Charles said and laughed.

"Really", Steve said. "Ever been face to face with a drunken soc? They kinda remind me of AB when she's mad."

"Steven Joseph Randle!" his cousin shrieked and started to hit him with a shoe. "Are you comparing me to a soc?!"

Steve just laughed and grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her to his shoulders.

"Now let's get this hungry woman some food", he said and walked into the kitchen while the three grownups laughed.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note:**_ _Okay I think I'll have to change my mind about my muse. It hasn't left it's jsut walking overtime. I have so many ideas in my head I think I'll go crazy. Anyway this might or might not be the last chapter i publish before christmas. You see i got tons of studdies to do. So happy reading and I'll update as fast as i can. And if this is the last thing before Christmas i just wanna say: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year or in Swedish God Jul och ett gott nytt år._


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 23**

"You can't be serious", Marcia nearly yelled at Steve as he was driving through town.

"Why not?"

"Don't ya remember what happened last time ya met with my dad and mom?"

"I do but I think maybe they won't be as bad if I introduce myself properly."

"Then ya have to get rid of that greasy hair", Alicia said from the backseat. "It's not as long as it used to be and you look better without it."

"Get rid of the grease", Steve asked with mock shock and looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "Alicia baby I'm a greaser it's a part of me."

"Oh really Curly."

"Where", Steve asked and looked around.

To her annoyance Alicia saw that Marcia also was looking after Steve's other cousin.

"I mean you air head", Alicia yelled angrily.

"Why do you call him curly", Marcia asked.

"Because if he doesn't grease that mop of hair it's curly."

"Really", Marcia's eyes lit up and she looked at Steve as to judge how to get the grease out.

"Don't even think about it", Steve said without looking at her. But Marcia caught Alicia's eyes in the mirror and they both smiled.

* * *

"Now you're both dead", Steve called with a small laughter. The girls had gotten the hose and sprayed him but since Steve was stronger and faster he'd managed to take it from them and aimed for them.

"Don't you dare", Marcia warned but too late. Steve sprayed them both and they tried to run but he got them all the while.

"Steven Joseph Randle", Marcia yelled and pouted. "Now look at me I look like something the cat dragged in."

"But you're still cute", Steve said and smiled.

Marcia opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She sighed and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Now can you give me a ride home?" She asked.

"Looking like that?"

"She can borrow clothes from me", Alicia said and took Marcia's hand. "And you change too and you better not put any grease in."

"Don't worry girls", Rebecca Randle said and smiled. "He won't."

"Not again", Steve sighed.

"Again", Ray said. "I feel with ya son."

Steve mumbled something under his breath as he went to change. Rebecca Randle used to steal his grease and burry it somewhere in the garden and not taking it out until she's gotten what she wanted.

* * *

"See you're even cuter now", Marcia said and ran her fingers through Steve's hair. Without the grease it was almost silky and just a bit curly. She felt like a little girl coming face to face with a movie star. If she'd fallen badly for the real Steve, she'd fallen even worse for this Steve. Steve wore his jeans, a black sweater and Marcia had prompted him to wear his uniform jacket. She had borrowed a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a light blue blouse, that she kept open, from Alicia and a pair of brown high heels.

"I feel odd", Steve said. "Just like when they cut off my hair at the boot camp."

"Well I like it this way."

"You're kinda cute yourself", Steve said as he stopped the car. He got out and then went around to let her out.

"Well thank you sir", she said and smiled as he took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"You're welcome miss", Steve said and shut the door behind her and then offered her his arm. She had just only taken it when the door opened and her father stormed out.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter", he yelled and hurried towards them. "I told you before!"

"Dad", Marcia said. "This is Steve Randle. Steve this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you sir", Steve said and held out his hand. By now Marcia's father saw the jacket he was wearing. He ignored Steve's hand and looked sternly at his daughter.

"Marcia go inside", he said.

"Okay, come Steve I'll let you meet my mother."

She pulled Steve with her.

"Hey", her father called. "That hood stays here!"

Marcia ignored him and they entered the house.

* * *

"Wow", Steve said when he got inside the big house. "I've never been in a home that is this big."

"Don't you mean house?" Marcia asked and smiled.

"Nope, school and hospital are the biggest houses I've been inside."

Marcia giggled and pulled him towards the library and found her mother there.

"Hi mom", she said and kissed her cheek.

"Hello dear."

"Mom this is Steve Randle", Marcia motioned for Steve to come over and this held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am", he said and smiled.

"Wish I could say the same", Marcia's mom said and shook his hand. "Marcia darling why is this greaser here?"

"Steve is my boyfriend."

"I beg your pardon!"

"He's my boyfriend and has been since last time you met."

"Marcia", her mother exclaimed. "When I heard about Sherry Valance falling for a greaser I told her mother that at least my daughter would never sink that low."

"But she hasn't", Steve spoke up.

"Excuse me", Marcia's dad entered the room in time to hear the exchange. "But what do you mean?"

"We are all people", Steve said. "The only thing that is different between us is the money."

"No we got class and you", Marcia's mom said as she rose. "Are nothing but a hood."

"Tell me", her husband said to Steve. "Where did you swipe that jacket? I see you hoods sink so low that you steel properties of those poor soldiers coming back from Vietnam."

"Dad", Marcia yelled. "Steve fought in Vietnam and got both the Purple Heart and the Silver Star for his actions there!"

Steve put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Marcia", he said softly. "I know that boys and girls from the east side have this reputation. But I tell you now sir", Steve turned to Marcia's dad. "That I'm not a thief and I'm not a hood. I'm a greaser and proud of it. As I think you are pride of being the man you are. But I know when I'm not wanted around. But sir even if you dislike it I'll still gonna be your daughter's boyfriend. Even if ya threaten me with dogs, guns or the water hose I'll take her out because I love her and that's all that matters to me. That and that she loves me too." Steve kissed her and went to the door leaving her parents stunned behind.

"Young man", Marcia's dad called when Steve reached the door.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Steve smiled and left with a polite nod.

* * *

"They thought what", Soda yelled as Steve and he was back at the Curtis house. Steve had greased his hair again and was wearing his jeans and a blue sweater.

"That I'd stolen my uniform jacket", Steve said and shrugged. "But I gave them a piece of my mind."

"Yeah I bet ya did… so have Marcia asked about…" Soda let his finger ran down the right side of his face as if trailing Steve's scar.

"No", Steve shook his head. "Not yet and I don't know if I'm glad or sad about it."

"She has the picture… she'll ask about it soon."

"I hope so…" Steve's eyes scanned the walls and he caught sight of a picture at the desk and took it. He smiled when he saw it; it was the same picture Soda and Pony had been looking at.

"Damn I miss those guys", Steve said and sighed.

"Me too", Soda sat closer to his best friend and they both looked at the picture. "Do ya still got that funny one?"

"Heck yeah", Steve dug in his pockets and took out a picture and Soda laughed. Darry came in as he heard the laughter from both of them.

"What's going on in here", he asked and they showed him the picture. The picture was of the guys and the others that had been on that plane picture. But this time André and Alan was holding Steve up above their heads. Steve was lying on his side, propped up on his right elbow. The three of them was smiling and at André's side was Soda, doing a one-hand handstand with his left foot on André's left shoulder and Jimmy was mirroring his pose on the other side. Hank McAdams was standing underneath Steve with his arms crossed.

"I don't see what's so funny", Darry said and Soda dug through his bedside table and found another picture and this made Darry laugh. They guys had fallen over or something, because now Hank was holding Steve bride style, both of them looking amused and shocked, Soda was sitting on André's back and this was faced down in the ground but the most hilarious was the way Alan and Jimmy was tangled together.

"What happened", Darry asked and handed them the picture.

"Two-Bit clone attacked us", Steve answered. "There was this guy, a black guy with a big smile, who was just like Two-Bit. He pushed Soda towards André and we toppled over."

"Well you and Hank looks friendly", Darry said.

"Yup", Soda said. "Then Hank just dropped Steve on the ground while saying: '_Thanks for dropping in on me Randle_'."

Darry chuckled and walked to the door then stopped and turned back.

"Steve I was wondering", he said.

"Yeah?"

"How did ya get… ya know…" he did like Soda had done before trailing a finger from his eye to his jaw.

"I was stupid enough to zoon out on reality while being out in the jungle."

Darry looked at Soda and this gave Steve a little shove with his elbow. Steve sighed.

"Ya've seen the picture of me in the sunset", he asked and Darry nodded. "Well the moment after that picture was taken Soda called at me and I got up and started to walk down the hill… when behind me there was an explosion. The enemy had thrown a grenade at me and I had moved just in time. Anyhow the blast sent me down the hill and I got some shrapnel from the grenade in my face." Steve swallowed. "Hank had to use his knife to cut it out that's why it's this line." Soda bowed his head and remembered what had happened.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_"Hey Steve", Soda yelled at his friend after taking the picture. "Come on and eat!"_

_Steve rose from his place and started to walk when suddenly there was an explosion just behind him and he fell. "STEVE!" The whole platoon was on its feet at once and was scouting the area as Soda and Hank ran to Steve's side. Steve was lying on his side grunting in pain, biting his lip to keep from yelling. They looked at the right side of his face and saw a piece from the grenade._

_"Shit", Hank said and took out his knife. "Hold him still Fanta."_

_Soda didn't smile when Hank called him his nickname for Soda as he held Steve's hand and pressed him down._

_"Don't worry buddy it will be over soon", he soothed as he heard their friends fire at the enemy. Hank felt sick when he pressed the tip of the knife into Steve's skin and Steve moaned. Hank got out the shrapnel that had been burning inside Steve's cheek and they helped him rise._

_"Thanks big brother", Steve said weakly as the blood streamed down his face. "I thought they'd got me there for a while."_

_"No problem Mec… I'm sorry that you'll get a scar because of it."_

_"It's okay", Steve assured him. "Rather a scar than death."_

* * *

Darry was a bit pale and suddenly excused himself leaving the two looking surprised at each other.

Darry went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water to calm his nerves. When Steve told him what had happened Darry had remembered an accident he and Steve had been in before the Curtises' parents died.

_Flashback_

_Darry was on his way home and was driving down the road in town when he saw Steve walk down the road. Darry stopped the car and got out because he'd seen Steve stumble while he walked. Darry walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and the younger boy jumped high. Then he twirled around with a switchblade drawn._

_"Whoa little man it's just me", Darry said and saw all the dried blood and bruises on Steve's face and arms. "What the hell happened?!"_

_"Socs", was all Steve said or more mumbled._

_"Get in", Darry motioned for the car and Steve stumbled inside._

_As they were driving Darry kept casting glances at the younger man at his side and saw that Steve's eyes were closed. Darry leaned over and shook him gently and Steve's eyes fluttered open._

_"Sorry buddy ya can't sleep yet", Darry said softly._

_"I'm fine Darry…"_

_"Fine my foot."_

_"Darry…" Steve sounded alarmed._

_"Listen kid I'm worried that ya might have a concussion so stay awake."_

_"Darry…"_

_"No listen to me Steve."_

_"Darry!"_

_"What?"_

_"Watch out!"_

_Darry turned to look out through the windshield and saw a truck coming towards them in a swaying way. The driver was obviously drunk. Darry tried to steer out of the way but a collision couldn't be avoided._

_Darry woke up and straightened in his seat and looked over at Steve. The younger man was unconscious and blood came from a cut on his forehead. Darry got out of the truck and went around. He felt that his arm and neck was hurting but he had to check on Steve. He got to the passenger side and opened the door. He shook his friend lightly but gained no response. Darry thanked God that Steve and he had been wearing their seatbelts. He unbuckled Steve and gently picked him up and sank to his knees and let the younger man lean his head against his shoulder. Darry gave him a gentle shake but again gained no response. Then Darry suddenly felt sick when he saw a thick piece of glass in Steve's forearm. He guessed he'd gotten it from the jumping. Darry managed to get out Steve's switchblade and just when he was about to cut it out Steve woke up._

_"What…" he muttered._

_"Steve I'm really sorry but I got to get this piece of glass out… a-and the only way is to cut it out with a knife."_

_Steve's eyes went big but then he nodded and clutched his fists hard. Darry cut into Steve's skin and this screamed and Darry finished as fast as he could then gave the younger man a hug._

_"Sorry little man", he soothed and heard sirens from the ambulance and police._

_"Rather a bad scar than death from infection big brother…" Steve mumbled._

_End flashback_

* * *

Darry felt a hand on his shoulder and twirled around to face a worried Steve and a worried Soda.

"Are you okay Darry", Steve asked, being the one who'd touched the older man.

"Yeah… yeah little man I'm fine", Darry said and took a deep breath. "Sorry for freaking out a bit."

"Hey", Soda said. "Even superman has to break sometimes."

Darry smiled. "Haven't I done it before?"

"Yeah but this time was more shocking."

Darry smiled and leaned over and ruffled Soda's hair.

"Hey!" Soda objected and Steve laughed. "Ya think this is funny?"

"A bit…" Then he saw Soda's grim smile. "Oh no ya don't!"

"You're right", Soda teased. "I'm not gonna mess up your hair… I'm gonna tickle you."

"Oh no", Steve backed away.

"You're ticklish", Darry asked and smiled.

"No!"

"Then this won't do anything", Darry leaned over and tickled Steve at the side and Steve yelped and jumped back. Soda and Darry exchanged glances.

"Uh oh", Steve said and took off running but didn't get long and was soon on the ground in hysterics as Soda and Darry tickled him. Darry felt a weight lift from his heart. Both his little brothers had come home. They were scared but that didn't matter to them and if it didn't for them, then he wouldn't bother either.

* * *

_TBC **Author's note:**_ _Okay I got some time over so I did this chapter but it will be the last until after the hollidays. Anyway keep reviewing._


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 24**

Marcia and the girls were walking in town, Alicia and Angela was with them. A lot of boys, greasers and socs looked after them and whistled. Angela smiled every time and as the youngest in the group the others smiled at her for being so happy. Outside a music shop they ran into a friend of Marcia, Sophia and Cherry. It was a socgirls named Claire. She was a soc out into her fingertips and when she saw Alicia and Angela she wrinkled her nose.

"Why are you hanging out with those girls", she asked Marcia.

"Because they are our friends and cousins to me boyfriend."

"Oh so prince charming has arrived at last?"

"Yes."

"Just like you sang he would."

"I… I uh…"

"What's she talking about", Sophia asked.

"Marcia and I was working at a kindergarten some months back", Claire explained. " We got assigned to put the little brats to sleep. But the little brats didn't want to fall asleep so Marcia sang to them… well she was supposed to tell him a story."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Okay once there was a princess", Marcia began._

_"Was the princess you", a girl asked._

_"And she fell in love."_

_"Was it hard to do", a boy asked._

_"It was very easy", Marcia said with a chuckle. "Anyone could see that the prince was charming. The only one for me."_

_"So it was you", the girl said. "Was he strong and handsome?"_

_"Was he big and tall", the boy asked._

_"There's nobody like him anywhere at all", Marcia said with a dreaming look on her face._

_"Did he say he loves ya", another girl asked her._

_"Did he steal a kiss", yet another girl asked._

_Marcia then began singing:_

"**_He was so romantic, I could not resist_**

Someday my prince will come  
Someday we'll meet again  
And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know

Someday when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring  
Some day when my dreams come true"

_End of flashback_

Marcia was red as a tomato and the other girls were all smiling, especially Angela and Alicia, whose belly had start growing.

"Well I see you girls around", Claire said but when she walked past the two greaser she wrinkled her nose. "Except from you two."

"Oh don't worry", Alicia said. "We don't plan to see you either soc."

"Yeah", Angela said. "Your highness has to excuse us if we won't show up at your prom. We don't want to get sick."

Claire walked away disgusted.

* * *

Meanwhile Steve and Soda were working at the DX and Steve had just told Soda about a plan he had.

"So if I get this straight now", Soda said and bent down into the car so he and Steve was on the same level. Steve was working on the engine. "You want me to bring Marcia to the game this Friday?"

"Yes."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I'll be with ya of course. But near the brake I'll go to get some refreshments."

"Then what will ya do?"

"You'll see. But there is one thing I want you to do."

"And that is?"

"Don't let Marcia leave her seat, try to get her to the front row."

"Oh I think I get it."

"That would be a first." Soda slapped him. "Ow!"

"Served ya right."

"Aw come on Soda it was just a jo…" They were interrupted when someone honked the horn and both of them shot up and hit the hood with their heads. They looked around and their eyes landed on Dallas and Two-Bit.

"Hey have you guys seen Johnny around?" Two-Bit asked anxious.

"Who's playing in a band", Steve asked.

"No", Dally said. "Have ya seen Johnnycakes?"

"What about the brakes", Soda asked.

"See I told ya it was a bad idea", Two-Bit said. "Now they've gone deaf on us!"

"Catch a bus", Steve asked confused. "Why are ya here if ya want to catch a bus?"

"No", Dally said annoyed and walked over to Steve. "Have you guys seen Johnnycakes", he yelled the highest he could.

"No", Steve answered.

"What", Soda asked.

"Huh?"

"What ya say?"

"Who's gay?"

Two-Bit shook his head and opened his mouth to speak again when the door slammed open and Pony came in.

"Ya gotta help me", he yelled. "Johnny's in big trouble!"

"Nightly Double", Steve asked.

"Come on", Dallas grabbed his arm and started to run while Two-Bit did the same to Soda.

"What's wrong with them", Pony asked.

"Dally honked the horn so their deaf for the moment", Two-Bit explained. Suddenly his arm jerked forward as Soda took off. "Whoa! Hang on man wait until I let go!" Dally was having similar problems with Steve and they soon understood why. They saw eight socs had surrounded Johnny and when Steve and Soda saw it they started to run. All their work out in the army had paid off.

* * *

Johnny was frightened, he was really, really scared. The socs had just taunted him yet but he knew they'd soon attack him. Suddenly he heard the sound of feet and saw his friends come to his rescue. His eyes went wide when Steve decked a soc with one hit, bent down to let Soda put his hands on Steve's back and jump over him, kicking a soc in the head.

"_They picked up some new tricks_", Johnny thought. And the fight was in a full blow.

Not long after the socs were lying on the ground.

"Now that was a good whipping", Steve said and dusted off his hands.

"Hell yeah", Soda said. "For a second I thought we'd never get to use our new skills."

"Now you can hear", Two-Bit said.

"It's not our fault", Steve said. "You're the idiots that honked the horn."

"Speaking of which", Soda said. "We need to get back. See y'all later, come along Romeo."

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Nope."

* * *

_TBC **Author's note:**_ _Yay i got some time over! Anyway keep reviewing. The song is "someday my prince will come" from Snowwhite, i don't own that one._


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 25**

Steve had never ever been this nervous and he'd past the worst already. At least in his opinion but know as the time drew nearer his knees started to shake. He also noticed his best friend was casting him glances all the time. Steve glared at him as to say: "If ya don't stop you'll blow it!" There was almost time for halftime (_do they have that in football?)_ now and Steve's leg started to shake.

"Steve", Marcia said and chuckled and put her hand on his knee. "Sit still!"

"I can't help it", he muttered.

"Is it something you picked up during the war", she asked worriedly.

"No, no, no", Steve shook his head with a smile. "Sometimes when I haven't eaten enough or drinking enough water this happens." He looked at the time and saw it was his time now. "I gotta go buy some stuff, do ya want some?"

"No I'm good."

"Hey man", Two-Bit called and flipped him a coin. "Bring a big popcorn for my lady." Steve smiled as he saw that Two-Bit had his arm around Alicia protectively. "A big because she's eating for two."

"Okay", Steve said and saw Soda wink at him.

"Hey Steve", Dallas called and flipped him another coin. "Two Cokes for me and my girl."

"Okay. No more now I only got two hands!" The gang laughed and Steve took off.

* * *

Soda was starting to fidget on his place between Marcia and Cherry. They were at the front row and he was nervous. He knew Steve was up to something and knowing his best friend… it could be anything. He had a suspicion though but you never knew. Cherry chuckled and put a hand on his knee to stop him from fidgeting.

"Can you please sit still", she asked amused.

"Ya know pretty damn well he can't", Darry said from behind them and ruffled Soda's hair. "Never could and never will."

"Oh ha, ha very funny" Soda said.

The signal went for halftime and it had been ten minutes since Steve left.

"Where is that guy", Dallas asked and rose.

"Where are ya going", Soda asked and turned to him. Steve had told him to try to keep the gang at their places.

"Checking what's taking so long time."

"Come on Dallas it's just a long line", Sophia said and Dallas sat down again. "Just sit down and watch the marching band."

"Don't ya mean the cheerleaders", Two-Bit said and smiled… until Alicia slapped him on the head as did Sophia, Gracie hit him on the arm and BD threw her empty coke bottle at him. "Geez what is this? Are y'all ganging up on me?"

"Yes", they said.

"Well if the cheerleaders would entertain they would've started now", Darry said. "But I don't see anything, not even the marching band."

Everyone turned to the field. The field was almost empty, except from a drummer, a bassist a microphone and a guy with a guitar. Soda's face lit up.

"That sneaky bastard", he said.

"Huh", Cherry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He's sacrificing a lot for her and facing a lot too."

"What are you babbling about", Dallas asked. "What the…" the greasers rose as they recognized the guy out on the field. Cherry looked to Soda and then to Marcia.

* * *

Steve took a deep breath and felt his whole body shake. He was facing his biggest fear… stage fright. He breathed out and talked into the microphone.

"I'm sorry to keep you all from watching our marching band and fine cheerleaders but I've talked to them and they said it's fine. I even got to borrow their drummer and bass player. I'm a bit nervous because I got something special to say to a certain girl and that girl is on this arena right now watching me… and hopefully I won't make a big fool out of myself…" He turned to the other two musicians and nodded and they started to play and Steve started singing.

"_**Once upon a time**_

**_I had a dream I had a vision  
Of that someone that was missing  
In my life  
Here I am, looking back  
On the road I used to travel  
Through the darkness  
Through the times of sacrifice  
I can't believe how things can change so fast  
I can see it in your eyes  
We're gonna last_**

**_  
With every bit of me with all my heart  
With every single breath I'm gonna love you  
Fall into my arms tonight  
Let's make it alright  
If you ever come to doubt these words  
Let me be the one to break it to you  
I'm gonna love you endlessly  
With every bit of me_**

Love will come and go  
But as long as you are with me  
I am happy to be someone  
In this world  
You're the day  
That changed it all  
You're the nights I will remember  
For as long as I am walking on this earth

With every bit of me with all my heart  
With every single breath I'm gonna love you  
Fall into my arms tonight

**_We're gonna love you free_**

If you can dream it  
If you believe it  
Like I believe it  
Standing here with you  
You brought me something  
Right out of nothing  
You are the one thing  
That makes it all come true  
I can see it in your eyes  
We're gonna last

With every bit of me with all my heart  
With every single breath I'm gonna love you  
Fall into my arms tonight  
Let's make it alright  
If you ever come to doubt these words  
Let me be the one to break it to you  
I'm gonna love you endlessly  
With every bit of me

**_Ohh baby  
Fall into my arms tonight  
Let's make it alright  
If you ever come to doubt these words  
Let me be the one to break it to you  
I'm gonna love you endlessly  
With every bit… of me_**"

When Steve was done he took another deep breath.

"Marcia Reed… will you come down here?"

The audience exploded in girl screams but Marcia didn't move at first. Not until Soda and Cherry took her hands and pushed her out on the field. She walked up to Steve and when she reached him he took her hand and sank down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Marcia Reed I know you've thought that you'll always been all alone", he spoke so the microphone picked it up. "I love you and that is all I need to know. So that's why I'm asking you Marcia Reed… Will you marry me?"

Marcia just stared at him. "Steve… I… I don't know what to say."

"Say yes", BD yelled.

"Say yes", Cherry and Sophia yelled.

"Say yes", the rest of the gang yelled.

It was quiet and Marcia looked at Steve and everything else faded away as a song started in her head.

"**_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
At the DX in spring air_**

See the cars  
See the oil the gasoline  
I see you make your way towards my car  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were being romantic  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And my mom sprayed us with the hose  
Telling you please just go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the east side to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a little socgirl  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

My heart was almost breaking  
Knowing you'd been killed in the war  
My faith in you was fading  
Then you came and saved me and I said

Romeo forgive me I've been feeling so hurt  
I lost hope for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"

Marcia looked at him and said…

* * *

_Author's note: I don't own the songs, the one Steve sings is Keving Borg(Swedish Idol winner 2008) With every bit of me, chek it out it's good and the second is Lovestory by Taylor Swift... with some changes._


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 26**

Steve awoke by a hand shaking him.

"Daddy wake up", a girl's voice said and Steve opened his eyes and looked at the seventeen-year-old in front of him. She had dark hair and it was curly as her father's, she had blue eyes that were filled with laughter and comfort. People said she looked like her mother but she was daddy's girl.

"Wake up daddy you promised we'll work on that car today!"

You understand don't you?

"I'm up I'm up", Steve said and chuckled.

"Uhu I can see that Scarface."

"What did you call me", Steve asked with a mischievous grin.

"Scarface", the girl said and took off running. Steve threw on his clothes and hurried after her. He caught up with her outside the former DX, now the Smooth S' his and Soda's garage. The best garage in town I might point out. Steve grabbed his daughter by the waist and flung her over his shoulder and walked around the garage to an old tub that Two-Bit had filled with oil at one point.

"I think it's time for your bath Megan Randle."

"No daddy", Megan laughed and clutched his collar in her hands as he bent down to put her in. "No please!"

"Oh why would I", Steve bent down so her hair shirt almost touched the black.

"Sorry", Megan laughed hysterically.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For calling you Scarface!"

"And why am I going to bath you when you calls me that?"

"Because little girls shouldn't tease their daddy's", Megan shrieked and Steve threw her up in the air and caught her again and put her down on the ground.

"Good girl", he said and smiled.

"I know."

Steve chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Aw man and I thought I would get a little peace and quiet today", a voice said and they turned to see a boy with red hair, dark chocolate eyes and a movie star kind of handsome face. He was eighteen years old. "But my dream burst when _she_ showed up."

"Dad why does _he_ have to be here", Megan asked and pouted.

"Because he's working here so do you", Steve answered. "Hank is your father here?"

"Yeah he's in the garage working on that old Dodge."

"Thank you, now I'll leave you two to it."

* * *

Inside the garage Steve saw his best friend clean his hands on a rag and walked up to him.

"Hi Soda."

"Hi man, I should have guessed it was you and Megan making all that noise."

"Yeah well she insulted me… again."

"Scarface?"

"Oh yeah…" They looked out the window and saw their children ignore each other and then sneak peeks at one another. "When will they confess they like each other?"

"Never I guess."

"It would be kinda funny if they decided to get married."

"Hell yeah."

"So you've heard from Pony and Gracie?"

"Yeah… They got their second baby on the way and Pony's books are going better. I think moving to D.C. was good for them both."

"Yeah, no offence but your mother-in-law is one mean bitch."

"I can never disagree with you there. Darry called yesterday, told me that him and Clara and the kids will come this weekend."

"Cool, Megan will be so happy to meet Emma and Ellen again."

Darry had met a wonderful girl named Clara and they'd moved to Tennessee where Darry worked as the football coach for high school and Clara had a bakery. They got four kids, Emma and Ellen are 17, Jake 14 and Hugo 10. Soda and Cherry got married, of course, and got their son Hank first, then their son Anthony 17 and Michael that was only seven.

"Hey Soda Johnnycakes wrote me."

"Oh how's he doing?"

"Fine he's been promoted to sergeant now and BD's company is doing well too. When she isn't taking care of Tom and Kate. Who knew 15-year-olds could be so annoying?"

"Well who could have guessed both Johnny and Dally would end up cops?"

"Let me see… one in memory, minus two equals… no one." Soda laughed. It was true no one had believed it when Dally and Johnny started to work as cops. Johnny and BD had their twins on 15 years and Dally and Sophia had seven kids. Elliot 20, Andrea 19, Jason 18, Gloria 11, Victor 8, Ashley 6 and Cathie 5.

To make it easier for you here are the guys' ages:

Darry-43

Soda-40

Pony-37

Steve-40

Dallas-40

Johnny-39

Two-Bit-41

Two-Bit and Alicia had a clan too, they got six kids. Minnie 21, Mickey, 18, Donald and Huey 17 and Lisa that was 7. Steve and Soda were the only ones still in Tulsa but it didn't bother them.

"Aw look at that", Soda said and smiled. Steve looked out and saw Megan and Hank kissing. "Guess we we're wrong."

"I'm hearing wedding bells", Steve said and laughed. Then his mind took him back to that day on the football field.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Marcia Reed… will you come down here?"_

_The audience exploded in girl screams but Marcia didn't move at first. Not until Soda and Cherry took her hands and pushed her out on the field. She walked up to Steve and when she reached him he took her hand and sank down on one knee and pulled out a ring._

_"Marcia Reed I know you've thought that you'll always been all alone", he spoke so the microphone picked it up. "I love you and that is all I need to know. So that's why I'm asking you Marcia Reed… Will you marry me?"_

_Marcia just stared at him. "Steve… I… I don't know what to say."_

_"Say yes", BD yelled._

_"Say yes", Cherry and Sophia yelled._

_"Say yes", the rest of the gang yelled._

_Marcia looked at him and said…_

_"Yes", she said and started crying. "YES!" Steve had risen from his place and she threw herself at him and kissed him. Steve swung her around and the crowd went wild. Steve put her down and put a ring on her finger. She looked at him._

_"What about my parents?" she asked._

_"I talked to your dad… he said that if I loved you I could take you and that he'd pay."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Yeah so Juliet go pick out a white dress."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Hello", a voice called and Steve turned around and his eyes fell on his beautiful wife Marcia Randle.

"Hello to you too", he said and hugged her. Cherry walked over to Soda. "I bet we'll have to start saving money."

"Oh why is that", Marcia asked and Steve nodded towards the window. The ladies saw their children kissing.

"Aw how cute", Cherry said and leaned her head on Soda's shoulder. "I wonder how he'll propose."

"If I know Megan right", Marcia said. "And I do, she'll ask him in a very romantic way."

"Just like her daddy", Soda teased. "Though it will be hard to outnumber you man."

"I know", Steve said with a proud smirk. "Well it's like they say… Spring is another word for love."

The End.

* * *

_Author's note: The End! Thanks to all who've followed this story. Hope y'all like the ending._


End file.
